Accepting You
by Anavaress
Summary: Emma turned back after her vision of the Snow Queen. She never got the Gold's hidden mention and went to her former teacher for help.
1. Old Teacher, New Student

**Hope you guys enjoy it. Please don't forget to review.**

**(Viva la Swan Queen!)**

Chapter 1

Old Teacher, New Student

.

Regina was walking back to her vault, Henry's book under her arm. The new found page with Robin and her meeting for the first time in the tavern was safely in her pocket, seaming incredibly heavy for a piece of paper. Somehow, after the first wave of hope and glee she had felt the cruel bite of regret. Tinkerbell had been right about on thing, and that wasn't that she should have entered that tavern and that her life would have been a fairy-tale if she had. Regina realized that she had been married at that time -married to a king non the less- and that same king had threatened the life of a presumed lover in the person of Sidney, the genie of the lamp. For all she knew, that decision to not enter that tavern might have saved Robin's life.

No, what Tinkerbell had been right about is that Regina's decision had been selfish. She had seen it in Robin's eyes tonight more than she had in the past few week of their... "relationship"... Robin was deeply in love with her. And by shying away from that tavern, she also might have taken his happy ending.

Deep in thought, Regina only saw the other woman as she was less than three meters away from the entrance of her vault.

"Hi," Emma said shyly, sending flashbacks from the first time the two of them meet.

"What are you doing here ? Everyone is looking for you."

Emma shrugged and looked down to the earth in front of her. She was sitting on the steps leading to the vault, her knees at about the height of her chin, her hands tucked under her red leather jacket.

"I wanted to talk to you and I didn't want to run into Henry by going at your place. So... here I am."

Regina felt a thrill of fear running through her body. She knelled down next to the blonde woman, intensely trying to catch her gaze.

"Tell me you didn't do it..."

Pause.

"I hurt Henry Regina. I hurt him enough for him to bleed."

"And I healed him. _With magic_. Emma, did you do it ?"

Regina's voice was sharp and insistent. She needed to know and the sheriff was still avoiding her eyes.

"No. I chickened out," Emma finally admitted.

Regina blew out a controlled sigh of relief. She sat down next the blonde, Henry's book on her lap.

"So the Charmings arrived on time," the brunette commented.

"No they didn't," Emma answered with confusion in her voice. "I called Snow hour ago but I haven't seen her since. I guess they just accepted that everyone was better of without my powers."

Emma brought her knees closer to her chest and buried her hands deeper under her jacket. Regina could hear the pain in the blonde's voice. Of course she was in pain, her parents had just given up on her!

"No they didn't. They where coming after you," Regina half-lied.

"Really?"

"Well, they took a bit of convincing but yes. In the end, they were."

"You convinced them? Why?"

Emma seemed to relax a bit, ever so slightly, but Regina felt suddenly exposed and turned her eyes to the pale moon in the sky.

"Because of Henry. What would this be teaching him? "Be who you are, except if you're having a hard time. Then just... change."?"

The brunette's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"I hurt him Regina," Emma insisted. "And as long as I have those powers, people are going to keep getting hurt."

"Please, that was the smallest cut I've seen. Who did you take him for? Sleeping Beauty?"

Emma looked away and rolled her self in a ball a bit more. Regina changed tactics, sarcasm wasn't working.

"You did hurt him, Emma. And I almost destroyed him."

"What?!"

"I did, when he first found that book. I made him think he was crazy. I was the reason why he run in that damn tunnel and almost died. I still have nightmares about that day."

"But you worked to change. And I didn't I... I just talked to a hallucination of the Snow Queen and then freaked out and drove away."

"Exactly," Regina interrupted. "I _worked _to change. I didn't take any magical easy way out to fix everything and I could have. I could have erased Henry's memories of that book. I could have made him love me with some potion. I could even have manipulated him into following me into another realm when I found those magic beans and God knows I wanted to. But I didn't. Did you even think of what Henry would feel after you gave up you magic because of him? The guilt that would crush him?"

"I... I guess I didn't..."

Emma looked away once more, those green eyes staring pitifully into the void. Regina wondered for a second if the puppy eyes where something Emma developed in foster care. Survival technique.

"It wasn't just Henry, Regina. I also hurt my dad and-"

"Ok stop it. I haven't had the greatest night ever and I'm not here to listen to the Ugly Duckling mopping about two isolated mistakes."

Regina stood up, leaving the book on the stones stairs.

"Show me your hand."

"What? No! I don't want to hurt you."

"Show me your hands Miss Swan," Regina insisted, raising her own palms to receive Emma's.

"No!"

Emma stood up and backed away one step, her hand hidden under her jacket. The night was slowly filling up with magic, leaves on the ground moving without any wind, the door to the vault cracking and trembling.

"Why are you here then? Why are you here if not for me to help you with your magic?"

"It was a bad idea, I should leave."

Emma started turning around, her face showing hurt and fear.

"No you are not."

Regina almost froze the blonde's feet to the ground but blocked the impulse. _The Evil Queen would do that_, she reminded herself._ I'm not the Evil Queen._

Instead, she walked in front of Emma, blocking her.

"Let me leave, Regina. This is not the moment."

"Yes it is. You have been having problems with you magic and only after two days have you had the great idea of asking your _teacher _for help."

Since when are you my teacher? I haven't had a magic lesson in month!" Emma fired back.

"Well a bad student doesn't necessarily mean a bad teacher. And since your definition of friendship seem to imply annoyingly following people for hours until they finally listen to you, I might even try to be a good friend too! Now show me your hands!"

Emma stood frozen for a moment, incredulity painted on her face. There was a small feeling of fear stinging Regina's heart but she tried to keep it at bay as much as possible. She was feeling lightly vulnerable. Friendship had never been something that brought her any comfort, and that was mostly her fault she knew it. Yet there, using Emma's own words, she felt like she could get away with it.

The blonde finally, very slowly, pulled her hand out of her jacket. A golden glow was surrounding them and sparkle of energy jumped out of her palms like small fireworks.

Regina reached out but the other woman pulled away.

"Miss Swan, you couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to."

The brunette gently took the shaking hand in her own. Emma tensed, as if afraid that something might blow up but Regina contained the wave of energy without any difficulty. Yes the product of true love had an exceptional amount of raw power. But that was all it was. Raw, wild, and so unfocused that it was easily contained.

"What did I tell you about the source of magic?" Regina asked.

"That it was fueled by feelings," Emma answered nervously.

"Not feelings. Emotions. Think of something that brings you peace. A place, a memory, even a song, that calms you down."

Emma closed her eyes, hands still shaking. After a moment she opened them again, more or less looking at Regina but mostly reminiscing.

"Tallahassee. You once asked me why I stayed two years in Tallahassee. Well it's where Neal and I where suppose to have our Happy Ending. After I got out of jail I went there, trying to figure things out. There was a small lake in one of the parks, and right next to it a swing that was adult size. I could spend hours on that thing, doing nothing but trying to bring my feet as high as possible. Watching the sky roll back and forth. When I was done I always felt a little sick and I took me minutes to let go of the chains I has holding. Sometimes my palms even bleed a little. But I calm back every day. I just loved that place..."

The rest of the memories seemed swallowed by Emma's mind and after a moment, the blonde realized her hand weren't sparkling any more. Feeling a little awkward, Regina let got of the blonde and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Well I didn't mean you needed to... share. But I guess it worked."

"Thanks."

Emma smiled, rubbing her hands like they tickled.

"You are a great teacher. When you're not throwing me from the top of a cliff."

Regina contained a smile. The blonde was much better company when she wasn't mopping.

"I'll be expecting you tomorrow at five. No excuse."

Emma nodded gratefully, her chin wrinkling. But then her face dropped and she started rubbing her jeans nervously. Regina frowned, open her mouth and closed it immediately. She sighted and met the blonde's confused stare.

"I was going to say you can sleep in my vault but if you power get out of control it might not be the best idea."

"Yea, let's not put the girl how blows things up next to the magic bottles... I'll sleep in my car. Thank you Regina."

"Well you can stay in your rolling tomb if you want but I have a guest room. Henry is with your parents and I can put a spell on you room so that your magic will be contained in it."

"I'll be able to blow myself up, but nothing else?"

"Yes, Miss Swan. And please spare the sheets. They are satin."

Emma giggled and this time Regina allowed herself to smile. Having the sheriff in her house wasn't something that she was eagerly expecting but at least she would be able to keep an eye on Emma's bad parenting.

After taking a few thing down her vault, Regina teleported back to her house to prepare the guest room. Emma arrived a few minutes after, still driving that hipster atrocity that gave Regina nightmares when she thought of her son in it.

"Do you have everything you need?" The brunette asked as Emma was taking off her jacket, throwing it on the bed.

"Yes, thank you. And thanks for the change. And for the thing at the vault and..."

Emma made a vague gesture that indicated something like "everything else".

"Good night then," Regina said gracefully.

"Night."

Only after taking her sower and climbing in bed had Regina noticed that she had kept her mind off of Robin for almost two hours. More than she had in the past three weeks or so. Laying down on her back, she thought that maybe it wouldn't be an absolute nightmare to have the sheriff in her house for a while.


	2. Lessons and Compromises

**Thank you so much to all of you how favored and/or followed. Feel free to leave a review.**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 2

Lessons and Compromises

.

Emma walked into the sheriff's office, looking nervously around her. She had called her parents the night before and talked to Henry, but she wasn't ready to see any of them. Yet, she couldn't shy away from that Snow Queen business and Elsa counted on her to find her sister. Well, seeing how she had messed up everything in the past 24 hours maybe the young queen wasn't relying on her anymore but Emma sill felt like she wanted to help.

"Good morning," a voice called from the other side of the room making the blond jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, hi Elsa. Is David here...?"

"No, he felt ten minutes ago. Something to do with a robbery near the docks."

Emma relaxed immediately. She walked to her desk and took her jacket of.

"Anything on the Snow Queen? Has she reappeared since yesterday?"

"No, no one saw her yet. Are you all right?"

Emma felt a punch in the guts. Elsa was asking her if she was OK when she was responsible for the disappearance of the Snow Queen. She knew Elsa was worried sick about Anna and still she found it in her to care about others. Somehow that made Emma fell awful.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I got you worried last night. And I'm sorry about the Snow Queen. I'll find her again. And this time she will tell us where your sister is."

Elsa smiled, looking both sad and touched.

"I know you will. And here, this is yours."

The young queen stood up and gave Emma her red scarf.

"I used it to located you last night," Elsa answered to the blond's confused expression. "I was afraid you would make a mistake."

"You went after me?"

"Yes. You believed in me even when you where freezing to your death, when I had given up on my powers. I wanted you to know that I too believe in you, and that you didn't need to change to get better. Well at least, not to give up on a part of yourself."

"Thank you..."

Emma took the scarf, feeling bot grateful and guilty.

"I didn't do it by the way. I'm still not sure it was the right decision but I didn't... you know... give up on my magic."

"It was," Elsa insisted with a graceful smile. "And I know you didn't. I found you with Regina near her vault. I saw her helping you."

"You walked all the way to the cemetery?"

"I did. And I came back when I saw I wasn't needed. You've mended things well with her."

There was a note in Elsa's voice that twisted something in Emma's stomach. Or maybe it was the way she tiled her head and smiled at her, like she was interpreting things in a way that made Emma uncomfortable.

"We're... working on it," the blond answered, trying to make it sound light.

The queen did not insist, looking away with that same smile that made Emma feel awkward.

At that moment, David entered the sheriff station. Emma felt her heart race but her father didn't miss a beat. He immediately pulled her into a hug, holding her close and caressing her hair.

"We made a mistake last night, Emma. I'm sorry. We love you. I love you the way you are. You don't need to change for us."

David whispered her those few words like he had been holding them in for the past twelve hours. Emma didn't answer, she didn't know what to say, but she quickly pulled away.

"Careful. I hurt you and Henry yesterday. I don't want it to happen again."

"You won't hurt me Emma. It was an accident."

David reached out for her again but she took a few step back noticing that Elsa had disappeared in her office, leaving them space.

"It was but I did hurt you and I can do it again. Listen, I wont do anything harsh, but I need time. Space. I need to get this under control. Regina can help me... fix myself."

"All right. We'll give you space. But you don't need to be fixed, Emma."

Emma smiled, feeling the uncomfortable tickling in her hands and trying to keep her mind on the memory on the swing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Yes, she needed to be fixed.

A few hours later, the blond heard the sound of heels taping down the stoned steps of the vault. Regina looked surprise to find her there, a book in her hands, sitting on one of the big wooden case.

"I had not expected you to be punctual," commented the brunette, taking off her coat.

"Well I'm here, and ready to learn."

Regina smiled at her, pretending to look impressed. She took the book from Emma's hand and placed it back on the shelf.

"Please, don't touch anything when I'm not here. That book you where holding in full of spells, literally. You wouldn't want to activate them by accident."

"I was trying to do my homework," Emma pouted.

Regina was just never happy, no wonder Henry's grades were perfect.

"Let's try with something easier. Like lighting a candle."

Regina pointed at one of the candles and Emma focused. She pulled on a memory that pissed her of every time, the irritating voice of one of her foster parents repeating that girls should keep their thoughts to themselves in presence of a man. She felt the sparkle and the candle lit.

"Now light the all. At the same time."

"All of them? It's like a damn church in here!"

Regina just starred at her, unimpressed. Emma grumbled something and focused once more. She managed to lit six candles at the same time but she was incapable of touching those she couldn't see.

"You need to stop looking for them. Just focus of the image of a candle lighting, and let your magic to the rest."

"If I do that I'm going to barbecue the all place."

"Trust yourself. You created a wooden monster to save yourself from a fall. Not a bridge or even a nest, but a wooden creature. Plus, do you really think I would let you burn my things?"

Emma sighed. She tried to "let go" of her magic, letting it wander around to find the candle. She managed to touch one, two, and then she felt the amount of power radiating from her and her heart raced. She lost control of the power and a blast of fire shot through the air.

"Regina! Regina, I'm so sorry! Are you OK?"

"Fine," the brunette lashed out, obviously pissed.

The former queen had apparently protected herself effectively, not even moving from where she was. Emma pulled away, her had shaking in front of her like they where covered in blood.

"What are you waiting for? Try it again."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"You need to learn. Try it again."

"No! I won't use fire."

Regina sighed heavily.

"Emma I cant teach you if you don't listen to me."

"And I can't learn anything if I'm afraid I'll burn you alive."

"Fine. Out."

"What...?"

Was Regina abandoning her so easily? Emma felt panic crushing her.

"Get out of my vault. We need more space for what I have in mind."

Regina waved her out and Emma obeyed immediately, too relived to question it. As soon as she was outside, blackness fell of her.

"Don't panic, it's just a blind fold."

"What on earth is it for?"

"It's for you to stop looking, and start trusting you instinct."

"Wow! You're not going to tell me to walk back home with that on my face are you?"

"No I'm not. But if you do not stop interrupting me I might just do that. What I want you to do is find me."

Emma simply raised her arm in the direction of the brunette's voice.

"Not quite that simple."

Emma jumped, the voice was just behind her now but when she turned, she found nothing but air.

"Feel it, Emma. I'm moving around thanks to magic. You just need to feel that magic."

"I didn't know I had booked a lesson with Master Yoda."

"Focus," Regina reminded her, almost sounding amused.

After twenty minutes ruining around reaching out for air like a nut job, Emma stumbled on a rut and almost fell down. She heard a chuckle behind her.

"Oh, you're enjoying this aren't you?

"Quite a bit, Miss Swan."

Emma could hear the smirk in the former queen's voice and jumped at her. Too late. Too slow. Yet there was something. Like a sparkle of heat. Emma tried to focus on that, following the feeling that was appearing and disappearing, always followed by Regina's voice. Right, left, right, behind, left.

Emma's fist closed on fabric.

"I got you..."

"You did, after... almost an hour. Very impressive..."

Regina's voice was heavy with irony but Emma couldn't have cared less.

"Go on, do it again. I think I know how it works now."

Emma was excited. It was a game, almost like trying to locate a annoying mosquito buzzing in your bedroom. She missed once, twice, but got Regina the third time.

"That makes two for me."

"And three hundred for me," Regina commented but Emma could hear the smile in her voice.

"You know you can tell me I'm doing good. You won't implode, I promise."

"Don't flatter yourself."

Regina poofed once more and Emma grabbed her immediately, her arm jerking behind her without asking for her permission.

"Saying...?"

"Swan, get your hand off my breast before I give you a Hook make-over."

Emma pulled away, her face burning up suddenly. She took the blind fold off, finding Regina straitening her red shirt, apparently unfazed.

"Sorry..."

"Let's get back to those candles."

Back in the vault. Emma made her shoulders crack, focused and determined.

"Sure you don't want to get in the other room?"

"Light the candles."

Emma didn't know if pissed of was Regina's natural state or if frowning and using a sharp tone was just the brunette's way of communicating without being... well, evil.

The blonde closed her eyes and felt her power heating up the room. She heard slow clapping and open her eyes again, finding Regina staring at her, mocking her with her applause.

Mocking her?

Emma locked around. All the candles where lit. All of them. And nothing else was burning or incinerated. She turned to face her teacher, smiling from ear to ear. She'd done it! She'd done it first try! Regina was even smiling at her, and looking something almost like she was proud of her. Somehow, that made it all even better. Impressing the former queen wasn't easy, and pleasing her even less, and Emma found herself enjoying that little smile of hers just as much as the sight of the burning candles.

Her lips were blood red, her black hair perfectly pulled back, her little scar twisted like a coma by a crocked smile. Apart from the color of her skin, Regina could have been Snow White. She had the beauty, the right hair and lips, and Emma was ready to bet she could speak to bird if she put her mind to it. The only thing really out of place was that small scare but maybe that was all it had taken to turn Regina into the Evil Queen. Just one scare.

How long had she been staring like that?

Suddenly Emma looked away, feeling awkward after a long a silent moment of just looking at Regina smiling at her. The other woman clasped her hands in front of her, apparently unaffected but Emma could tell she was feeling uncomfortable to.

"So... candle-lighting down. What's next? Tapas?"

Regina lips pinched to control an amused smile.

"Let's try something a little less dangerous, maybe. Like levitation."

"Are you telling me that my cooking is dangerous?"

Regina threw her a stare.

"And that's coming from a woman that poisons her apples..." she commented sarcastically.


	3. Destiny and Taking Chances

**Thank you to all you 28 followers. You guys make my day.**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 3

Destiny and Taking Chances

.

Regina had had Little Bitty Pretty One stuck in her head for the past half an hour. Emma was more or less levitating things around, even if her skills only allowed her to do so very slowly and only with non fragile objects. It wasn't so much the floating books as much as Emma's obvious glee that was sending flash backs of the Matilda movie. She truly looked like a six year old at that moment.

It made Regina wonder why Emma had been so resistant to her teaching before. The blonde was obviously enjoying herself, just as much as she had the first few times she had taught her. What had blocked her so much during the past year?

The blonde was bent forward, her hands in font of her calling for the book floating her way. Her golden hair was shining at the light of the candles, her lower lip turned red after hours of being bit out of nervousness or excitation.

She looked a little like a seventeen year old Snow. Except maybe that there was a blunt honesty on Emma's expression, something that had been tamed by years of princess training for her mother. How would Emma had turn out to be if the Evil Queen hadn't taken away her childhood?

"Something wrong?" Emma asked, the book finally in her hands.

"No, just... thinking."

Regina reached to grab the volume and found out that it was Henry's fairy-tale book. She sighed heavily.

"What were the odds," she whispered to herself, brushing the cover with her thumb.

"Of it being that book?"

"No, of you being here, Regina answered, suddenly finding herself in a funk. The child of Snow White, learning magic from me."

"Yea, I guess that part wasn't written in any book."

Emma was trying to lighten the mood but Regina just found herself thinking of Robin. She quickly raised her head, wanting to chase the image away as fast as possible.

"What would you say about being part of operation Mongoose?"

Emma looked surprised and smiled at her with curiosity as Regina sat down one of the wooden case.

"Henry...?" the blonde asked, sitting next to her.

"In fact... no. Henry's part of it but it was my idea and I came up with the name."

"What a surprise..."

Emma was smiling crookedly, apparently aware of the mongoose's favorite breakfast.

"So, what is it about?"

"Finding the author of this book. Yes, I didn't think of it either until a couple of weeks ago, but someone must have made this book and enchanted it."

"Yea, I never really though of that," Emma answered, opening the book on Regina's lap to look at the first few pages.

"The location spell didn't work and there is nothing in it indicating who wrote it."

"Rumpelstiltskin? He was the one who created the curse. Maybe the book came with it."

"Unlikely..."

Regina hesitated a little more. She stood up, putting the book on Emma's laps, and walked to her coat. When she came back she felt fear and almost backed away. The blonde was just looking at her with her green honest eyes. Part of the former queen simply really wanted to trust someone again, and not only her son or half-lover. And part of her just wanted to break the holiness of that secret. It was something that belonged only to her and Robin and that bothered her. It made it special, important, and she couldn't have that. The thief was married, she needed to back off. Maybe this would help.

Regina finally gave the paper folded in four to Emma. As the blonde was opening it, she sat down, her hands clasped in fond to her, a little trick her mother had taught her to prevent them from speaking things she didn't want to say.

Emma starred at the picture of her and Robin meeting and then turned her head, looking confused.

"There," Regina said, opening the book at the right page.

"Ok, so in this you turning away from..."

"From that," she completed, pointing at Robin and herself. "It's what could have happened. That's why the page is already in the book."

"I'm... totally lost."

"I never went inside that tavern. Like the book said, I turned away. But yesterday Robin found that page in his bag. It appear out of nowhere right after Snow gave me talk about "hope, puppies and rainbows"."

There was more sarcasm in her voice than she had intended but she was feeling awkward and exposed. Emma didn't seem to notice, looking at the book and the new found page. She stayed silent for a moment before looking up with a strange expression.

"You mean someone, or something, gave you a page of a happy ending you could have had but didn't get?"

Regina nodded.

"That's fucked up! What kind of cray asshole would do that?"

Regina stayed frozen for a second. Then she lips pulled into a smile. She started laughing nervously, bending forward, putting her head in her hands. God, she was exhausted!

"Robin called me like it was some kind of divine sign that I could have a Happy Ending. And for a second I felt that way. But..."

Regina didn't finish that sentence, just looking at Emma who seemed to understand, her face painted with disbelief and disgust.

"Yea. It's fucked up, that's what it is."

The blonde folded the image, putting it on her knee, under the book, like it could make it disappear.

"So... you and Robin..."

Emma was hesitating, apparently unsure if she was allowed to ask. Regina had admitted having no murder wishes towards the blonde but she understood that people where careful around her. The Evil Queen was still lurking down below.

"Yes. And no. He's married and he has no intention of leaving his wife."

"You deserve better, Regina."

That startled her. She did? Emma was looking at her with compassion and pity, not anger or disgust. Regina looked away to try and gather her thoughts.

"Do I? After all the things I did maybe it's just... karma."

"No it's not. You're just... well honestly, you're just making bad decisions."

_Again,_ Regina tough. She stood up, took the book and the new page before walking away.

"Regina," Emma said gently, putting her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

The former queen tensed, not expecting the unusual contact.

"What I meant was, this is in your hands. There is no karma or... destiny. If Robin doesn't work, you just need to keep looking."

"Is there no destiny Miss Swan? What were the odds of me adopting _your_ child? Of Henry finding you only 4 hours away from Storybook? Of his father being Rumpelstiltskin's son? You were prophesied to come back the day of your 28th birthday, and you did."

"Yea well I though of all of that and you know what? I could have lived in India that Henry would have gone after me. Neal being his was father was a coincidence, and it could have been anyone it would not have changed anything. I probably would not have kept any child I had. And Rumpelstiltskin found Henry for you. That was not destiny that was him and him plans. And the book appeared exactly when needed but maybe the author of that prophecy and the one from the book are the same, and that was all planned out. I don't believe in destiny, Regina. I don't want to."

There was a long and comfortable silence, Emma letting her words sink in as Regina just starred at the book cover. The words of the blonde had touched her. She didn't want to believe in destiny but she was loosing hope. Robin had been her ray of light, her way to pretend like all the evil she had done never existed, and of course that had been taken away from her, just like Henry in a way.

"Evil doesn't get a happy ending," she finally said, not looking up.

"Well luckily, you're not evil anymore."

Regina smiled, felling a wave of pain and relief lifting her heart. Emma hadn't said that she had never been evil, she had acknowledged her change. She had seen her at her worst and yet, she truly believed that there was still hope for her.

"Plus, the blonde said," pushing the former queen slightly to access the book. "If you really look at all of these, the author of that is quite a douche bag."

Regina looked a little confused as Emma turned the pages, finding happy ending after happy ending.

"White and straight," she said, showing Cinderella and her prince. "White and straight," this time it was Marian and Robin. "White and straight," Snow White and Charming. "White and straight, even is she's half of a fish."

Regina smiled.

"I had never noticed that. Seems like Happy Endings are racist and homophobic."

"I'm pretty sure there are some black couples out there having a blast, but apparently that wasn't worth putting in here."

"So... We are looking for an asshole, douche bag, racist and homophobic. Did I forget something?"

"Hum... maybe a little bit of a sadist too."

Regina giggled, and it felt strange. When was the last time she had actually laughed? She turned to the pages, looking at Ariel and Eric, not finding them so intimidating and cruel anymore. She smiled to herself, putting her hair back behind her ear. She touched the pages with gentle finger. Maybe it was just that she wasn't meant for the handsome white prince of his golden hair.

When she looked back up, she found Emma starring at her intensely. There blonde wasn't moving and their eyes locked for a moment. Regina felt the blood racing up her cheeks and took a step back, breaking eye contact.

Emma seemed to wake up from her daydream. She brushed her hands on her jeans and looked around, visibly uncomfortable.

"So... What's next?"

"Next is tomorrow. Can you arrive two hours earlier? I thought you would be exhausted after three hours down here but you haven't even started crying."

"Crying?"

"Yes, that happens when you over use your magic. It pulls on your mental and physical energy and after a while you get emotionally exhausted. Generally that means crying."

Regina walked away, putting her coat on and starting the turn off the candles.

"Did Rumpelstiltskin make you cry?"

"Almost every time," Regina answered casually.

She had long past accepted it, and didn't feel any shame in that. It was an exhausting training she had gone through, both physically and emotionally. There was nothing wrong with that.

"The guest room is still yours if you want it. I haven't touched anything and the spell is still working."

They were getting out of the vault. The night had fallen and the air was cold and damp. Emma shivered in her leather jacket, puling her bob out of her pocket. It made her look like a nut in Regina's opinion but she couldn't see herself making comments about fashion choices with the blonde. Not just yet.

"Thanks. I'll take it for tonight. Tomorrow I'll start looking for an apartment. It's way past time I get out of the crowded loft."

Regina held her tongue. Yes it was past time the thirty one year old woman moved out of her parents' place...

"If I find a place, will you put on that spell for me again? So that I don't blow up the all building."

"I will."

Emma smiled brightly and Regina didn't hide hers. _Three hours_, she thought. _Almost three hours without thinking of Robin Hood._ Emma was helping.


	4. Daughter's forgiveness, Mother's love

**Special thanks to you, lovely reviewer. And a great loving high five to my 46 followers (the Sween sect in proud of you dear fan'atics')**

Chapter 4

Daughter's forgiveness, Mother's love

.

The next morning, Emma stopped at a park where her family was waiting for her. As soon as she step out of the car, Henry came crashing into her, squeezing her into a tight hug. Emma didn't hug him back, keeping her tickling hands away from him. She kept her mind focus on one thing : the swing. Back and Forth. Back and Forth.

"Hey kid. You know I love you but please, take a step back. I don't want to hurt you again."

"You won't mom. I know you won't."

"But I did Henry. Listen," Emma bent down little so her face was at the same height as Henry's. Her parents were a few meters away, waiting for them to be finished and Emma thanked them for that. "I'm learning with Regina. She's teaching me to control it but as long as I'm not sure I won't hurt anyone, I need you to be careful."

"But it was an accident. And it was my fault really."

"Of course it wasn't," Emma answered with crushing feeling of guilt.

"Henry, your mom is right."

Emma straitened her spine and looked at her mother. Snow was smiling to her, little Neal asleep in her arms. The face she had made just after Emma had hurt David got stuck in the blonde's head for the past two days. Fear. There had been only fear in her mother's eyes.

"I know you didn't want to hurt anyone, Emma. And I'm so sorry I made you feel like you needed to run away." Snow stretched her arm and gently petted Emma's shoulder. "I got scared for Neal, and then for your father. I'm not trying to find excuses but please forgive me for that. It won't happen again."

"We love you, Emma," David added. "And we know you need time but don't forget we are here for you."

"And we are not scared of you, or your powers. I just got scared of the situation."

David was just behind Snow, a hand on her shoulder. Emma smiled weakly, feeling guilty and scared. And in pain. They were really trying hard but all she could think of was that they were good people, people she loved, and she had scared them and injured them.

"Come back home," Henry said. "You don't need to sleep in your car."

"You're sleeping in you car?!"

"No, I'm not. I'm staying at Regina's. She's been teaching me how to control my magic and she cast a spell on one of her rooms so that I don't set fire to the house."

"I can come with you then. I'll be with you and my mom."

"Henry, I... If you want to come back of course you can. It's just... I..."

"I think you mother need a little time for herself," David said, coming to her rescue. "She just needs to be around people she is sure not to hurt accidentally."

"But you're won't! And it's my home anyway."

Emma couldn't get herself to ask Henry to leave her alone for a few days. It was his home, his room, she couldn't ask him that. Plus, Regina would just throw her out at soon as Henry would ask her to come back.

"David..."

Snow looked at her husband and David nodded.

"We were planning on moving out," Snow said.

"We found a house not far from the forest, with four room so all of you could have your own," David added.

"And you could keep the apartment. It's paid and you already have your things there, and there is a room for Henry."

"I can't just take your place."

"Yes, you can," Snow insisted. "We never had to pay for you studies or your closes or even your food. Just... let us give you that at least."

"Have you bought the house already?"

It was a lot to take in very fast and Emma didn't really know if all of this was good news or bad news. And it didn't solve the problem of Henry wanting to stay with her.

"We're signing tomorrow," David answered. "We should be moving in this weekend."

"We are not running away from you Emma. You need your own place and you'll have your own room in this new house."

"And that way, you can take all the time you need to solve your problem with magic. Without having to share with Regina."

Emma felt a wave of relief running through her. She almost reached out to hug her parents but stopped herself. Snow didn't miss it and gave little Neal to David before pulling her daughter to her.

"I love you, Emma," her mother whispered to her hair. "And I'm sorry I messed up."

"You didn't. And I love you too."

Emma pulled away and turned to her son, cupping his face in her hands.

"Henry I can't tell you not to go back home if you want to but..."

"But you don't want me to. It's OK mom. I just... Promise me you wont get rid of your magic because of me. And that this won't last forever."

Emma felt her heart being crushed by guilt.

"I promise kid. I promise."

At three pm sharp, Emma opened the door to the vault. This time Regina had arrived first. The sheriff followed the strange sounds the brunette was making into a room the had never seem, hidden behind a stone wall.

"There is a secret room in your secret vault?"

Regina jumped, putting a hand on her heart.

"Sorry..."

"The point of it being secret, Swan, is that people are not suppose to enter."

"Then maybe you should have closed the secret door."

Why was Regina pissed? The door had been open and the former queen was expecting her. It wasn't like Emma had tracked her down her. The brunette turned around and snapped her fingers. The sheets that she hand been handling by hand suddenly flew off and the bed started making itself all on it's own. Emma looked at the covers and pillows with marvel.

"You're like a fairy," she said without thinking.

Regina turned to her, looking half pissed and half baffled by the comment.

"I don't fly around looking like a punk jellyfish."

"I meant, like the ones from Sleeping Beauty. Using magic to bake the cake and saw the dress."

"Well this is not a house keeping lesson. Get out, and light the candles."

Emma obeyed, her mind still half wondering what that room was for. Just as she walked back in the main room, all the candles lit with a bright flame. The blonde turned to her teacher, pleased with herself.

"Wait. Before we start you need to know that I spoke with Henry. He wanted to get back to your place but I... I kind of asked him not to..."

"You did what?"

"I'm sorry. I now I didn't have the right..."

"You're damn right you didn't have the right! He is my son and I'm not offering you my hospitality for you to keep him away from me!"

Regina looked furious. Her voice was getting to that scary tone that made chill run down Emma's spine.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll... I'll just call him and tell him..."

"Tell him what? That your going to sleep in your car? That should make thing better!"

"Ok. I screwed up but what else was I suppose to say?"

Emma was starting to loose her temper. She could fell the room vibrating with magic but she was too pissed to think of the swing. To her surprise, Regina didn't answer. The brunette just rubbed her forehead, eyes closed, so tensed Emma could feel the air hardening around her. The Evil Queen wasn't far, trying to pull herself out of the shadows.

"Snow and David are moving out of the apartment in a few days. As soon as that happens, I'll be able to stay there. They are giving me the place."

"And then Henry will want to stay with you..."

Regina whispered so low that, for a second, Emma thought she hadn't heard right. To her own surprise, she didn't fell any guilt, just sympathy. When Henry/Pan had chosen to stay with Regina it had hurt like hell. The brunette had been separated from her son for over a year, and even now that he was back she didn't see him all that much. Emma could only imagine the pain she had to be in.

Before the blonde figured out what to say, Regina had pulled herself together again. In a mater of second, they had felt the vault and where back in the forest, Emma in the middle of a rope bridge.

"Seriously?"

Regina didn't answer, her face turned to stone, and the ropes started breaking one by one. Emma pushed the fear back and focused. At first nothing happened and then, the ropes turned shinny and white.

"Ice. No bad," Regina commented from the edge of the cliff.

"Regina can we talk about this before you start trying to kill me again?"

"No."

The wooden floor she was on started to collapse and Emma focused once more. The all bridge turned to ice but, as Emma was contemplating her accomplishment, she heard a loud crack. She turned to Regina but the former queen had her hands raised in front of her.

"That's not me, dear."

The bridge cracked once more, trembling and losing part of it's ice. Emma slammed her hand on each side of the icy structure and it all stopped moving, suddenly looking a little different. Without wondering what had happened, Emma rushed to the edge of the platform, pulling herself out of danger.

"Crystal... Who knew you had taste...?"

"You really are a good teacher."

Emma was mesmerized by the sight of the bridge. It shone under the sun like a giant piece of jewelry.

"Actually you even taught Henry well," Emma suddenly said, putting pieces together in a way she had never done.

"I'm not following."

"You could have made him evil, but you didn't. Henry has a strong sense of right and wrong, and he wants to be a hero but that's because you raised him that way. You never tried to make him..."

"Like me?" Regina completed.

Emma made a sorry face, she really hadn't meant for it to sound like that.

"I didn't want to make with him the mistakes my mother had made with me. I didn't want us to be... destructive like that."

"You were not responsible for her death," Emma said, not really being able to feel sorry for the dead woman that had almost destroyed them all.

"I know that. Snow killed her," Regina answered without a ounce of guilt. "But I did push her though a mirror with the intention never to see her again. For years I even though I had killed her."

Emma must have looked really startled because Regina added with a cold smile: "Yes, like I told you, it was a destructive relationship."

"You didn't destroy anything with Henry."

"Didn't I?" Regina suddenly pulled her mask back on, looking cold and controlled once more. "Anyway, back to your lesson."

She waved a hand and the bridge crumbled down with the sound of a thousand Tinkerbells.

"Rebuild the bridge. The rope one."

Emma tuned to the cliff but she was still trying to find something to say.

"The memories you gave me, of me raising Henry, are their yours?"

"Most of them yes. I wanted his life you be as little of a lie as it could be. Even with the fake memories. Are you going to rebuilt that bridge?"

Emma put her hand in front of her and started working on the ropes and wood. It was a lot harder than just turning something into ice or crystal. She had to create. It took her almost on hour to make something that looked like the original bridge.

"What are you doing?!" Emma cried out.

"Checking that you did your job well, Miss Swan."

"Are you crazy?! That thing could collapse."

But Regina didn't stop, walking all the way to the other side of the bridge before poofing herself back to her side.

"The bridge is perfect. Now you will get to the 'homework' you were so eager to start."

"Regina, I..."

But Emma didn't know what to say. She wanted to find the magic word, make things better, try to ease Regina's pain, but she could come up with anything.

"Eloquent as usual," the former queen commented.

But then the brunette did something strange. She grabbed Emma by the wrist, giving her a gentle squeeze, before teleporting them back to the vault. As soon as they arrived the touch disappeared. Leaving Emma with a strange feeling of joy.


	5. Lovebirds and Nightingales

**This one is a little shorter but I'll make it up with tomorrow's chapter. I didn't feel like adding anything just for the sake of a few more words.  
><strong>

**Happy reading and please leave your thoughts.**

Chapter 5

Lovebirds and Nightingales

.

Regina had put her lasagna in the oven about ten minutes ago. Yet she was still kneeling in front of it, staring blankly at the orange lighting. Her mind was wondering off to a million different things, two of them being Henry -who was always on her mind one way or another- and Emma Swan. She would have been lying to herself if she had pretended like the gesture had been spontaneous. That small hand holding, the tentative brush of her finger against the blonde's wrist, had been every bit calculated.

Because she had to find a way to touch the annoying blonde without it looking too suspicious.

Had she ever touched Emma's skin before? She wasn't sure. The sheriff had tried to strangle her once, and Regina had dreamed of her tying her up to a tree... Even in her head that sounded crazy. Oh! Once Emma had pulled her up and held her hand for the better part of two seconds.

That thought made her smile despite her knowing how pathetic it was.

The fact was, she was attracted to the blonde. She wasn't sure if it was because Emma helped her get her mind of Robin or because she had given her that speech about them being friends and special, but Regina couldn't deny it any longer. There was simply something there that wasn't there before.

Regina suddenly thought that she was really enjoying her job as a Magic Teacher. Snow being the new mayor, maybe there was a post waiting for her at the school? She smiled at the idea, both because that would fill her days and she would enjoy teaching a bunch of little monsters that still painted with their hands. Then realty hit her in the guts. No parents would allow their kid to go to school if she taught there. Emma and Robin where the only one foolish enough to let her be around there kids, and then again, Emma didn't have much of a choice.

The doorbell rang and Regina jumped. In the back ground, she could hear the shower running, reminding her of Emma's presence. She immediately thought of Henry and rushed to he door, a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, Regina."

It wasn't Henry. It was Robin, and the smile fell of her face. She didn't know what was worst, Robin at her doorstep again, Henry not being here, or the fact that her heart was racing in her chest and heat turning her cheeks red.

"Can I come in?"

"Robin, we both know it's not a good idea."

But she still pulled away from the entrance, letting him in, and when she kissed her she grabbed the collar of his jacket for him to come closer. He tasted of alcohol, again, and smelled like he hadn't taken a shower since the last time she saw him. Yet when he brought her hips to his crouch Regina moaned into his mouth.

Was it the sound of the water in her bathroom, Robin's hands on her butt or him pushing her against the door which made her freeze? She wasn't sure. The thief didn't seem to notice, spreading her legs with his own.

"Robin, stop it."

To his credit, he stopped kissing her, but he didn't pull away.

"We can't do this," Regina said with a strangled voice.

"We've done it before. And I haven't stopped thinking about you since then. You're always on my mind, in my heart."

"Your wife..." Regina pleaded, holding on to the memory of the frozen woman like it was her life line.

"I don't have an answer to that. I just know that this, us, it feels right."

"But you chose her. She's going to wake up one day and you won't choose me over her."

"What if I was thinking about it?"

That startled Regina. There was honesty in his voice, and alcohol, his truth potion, and... and something she had heard before. A little tone she knew she should be careful when she accounted it.

Rumpelstiltskin and his half-truths.

"I don't want 'what if', Robin. I can't have a relationship based on 'what if I'm not the other woman'."

"Regina that's not..."

"You need to leave," she interrupted sharply, pushing him away. "You need to leave, now."

She pulled herself away, trying to reach for the door to lead him out. Robin caught her by the wrist, throwing her that puppy look, mouth opened.

"You can't just tell me to leave. I know you fell the same way about me than I fell about you. I can't just stop loving you."

"Well you're going to have to. Because this. Ends. Now."

Regina's tone was sharp, hurtful, and she wanted it that way. She was letting the Evil Queen out, using her. That anger was her power and right now she needed it. She needed to be strong for both of them.

"And what then? I go back to a wife I don't love and who no longer knows me? We just pretend like nothing happened? Like nothing is happening?"

"But nothing happened Robin. We slept together and we shared an illusion but that's all it is. An illusion. This is not real."

"You know that's not true!"

"Yes it is! Because now I know you! You're a thief and you cheated on you wife, on the mother of your son. You broke your vows. How can I ever trust a man like that? How can I know you won't do the same to me?"

Robin open his mouth be she interrupted him, blades in her voice, cutting everything between them.

"I don't want you in my life. I don't want you around Henry. I don't want you to be any kind of role model for him. I don't want you in my vault or in my house, especially when you're half drunk. And I don't want you in my bed."

She had a quarter of a second of hesitation but then spat the last few words she was holding in.

"My sheets still smell of forest and fills."

That did it. Robin's face crumbled and he turned around, leaving the house and slamming the door behind him. Regina stood there, frozen. Then she slowly turned around, walked back to the oven to check on the lasagna, and burst into tears. She rolled herself in a ball, her back to one of the cupboard, her arms around her knees, her head buried in her chest.

She was a monster. She broke everything she touched. And even when she tried her best to do good, she always went back to the Evil Queen.

She heard someone walk up to her and kneel by her side. She didn't acknowledge it. She didn't care. A hand landed on hers and she felt like biting it off.

"That was very brave," Emma whispered and Regina's heart swallowed the words without a sound.

She pulled her hand out and caught Emma's fingers. She heard the blonde settling next to her, and they stayed there long after Regina had stopped crying. Their eyes never meeting. Their voices never making a sound. Just holding hands.

About forty five minutes later, someone knocked on the door. The two women where siting down for dinner, feeling comfortable despite the awkwardness of the situation and the rarely broken silence.

Emma turned to look at Regina but the brunette could only stare blackly at the origin of the sound. Without a word, the blonde stood up and stumped her way to the door, shoulders back, looking ready for a fight. Regina followed her shyly, staying as far from the door as possible. One break up a day was enough, she really didn't want to have to do this twice.

Emma opened the door, just enough for her to speak to the person outside without them seeing in.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's 7.30. Time for dinner."

Regina's heart melted in her chest and an almost painful smile appeared of her lips. She walked straight to the door as Emma was pulling it open.

"Hello, Henry."

"Hi mom," the boy answered, hugging her tight. "You asked me to not to stay here for the night, but you didn't say anything about dinner."

Emma crossed her arms on her chest but neither of the two women could restrain their happy and proud smiles. Regina bent down and kissed Henry's cheek.

"Go put you backpack in your room. And take of your shoes."

"I'll set another plate then."

Emma smiled at her and Regina felt the tears come to her eyes. She quickly turned away, not wanting to let out to much of her messy emotions. As they settled down to eat, Henry started talking enthusiastically.

"Oh, and grand pa and grand ma wanted you to know that they are moving out on Sunday. You could come and help."

Regina noticed that her son was talking to her, and not to Emma.

"Henry, I think we'll be fine..."

"I'll be there," Regina interrupted. "It will be a perfect time to practice your levitation on heavy objects," she added for Emma, not wanting to look too desperate for a diversion from her horrible love life.

"Cool!"

"Let's not make any promises we might not be able to keep..."

Emma was still uncomfortable with her magic but Regina really thought she was ready. The blonde was a natural. Even if she needed a lot of hand holding and couldn't focus on a book for more than five minutes. She had though she would be able leave Emma with some enchantments and work on a way to find the Snow Queen or thaw Marianne but the blonde had been asking questions and pacing around and sighing all afternoon. It was like teaching maths to a 6 year old who just wanted to go out and play.

"Henry, I hope you don't mind, but I told Emma about operation Mongoose."

"Really?"

The kids face just lightened up like she had moved Christmas a few mouth early.

"That's great! So? What's your theory?"

"I actually have one. It slipped my mind when you tried to trow me off a bridge but I might have an idea."

"You did what?!" Henry asked.

"I cut of the rope bridge she was on. No big deal. Emma handle it just fine."

Henry starred at her but Regina couldn't put on a straight face. She was just too happy to see him, and Emma didn't seem to mind that she had attempted to her life. Just another day in the life of the Swan-Mills family.

.

**If any of you are wondering why I called this chapter Lovebirds and Nightingales; Lovebirds doesn't need much of an explanation but The Nightingale is one of my favorite fairy tale. Written by Hans Christian Andersen it tells the story of a bird that forgives and comes back to a friend despite the odds.**


	6. First Try, First Time

**They are getting there guys. They are slowly getting there.**

**Thanks again to all of you 70 followers (you guys are awesome) and thumbs up to my very supportive reviewer.**

**Happy reading and good OUaT-day to you all.**

Chapter 6

First Try, First Time

.

Life was a crazy weird creature. First Emma had been intimidated by both Regina and Henry. Then she had felt like killing Regina in her sleep, while falling in love with the boy. After that Henry had became her responsibility, and Regina had started to change. And now, three years later, she was eating dinner with the woman who tried to murder her family on multiple occasions, and the son she had had with a man that came from the same parallel universe that her...

Or maybe life was just high and drunk. All the time.

What else could have gone through Emma's mind as the Evil Queen and Snow White's grand son were both looking at her, waiting for her to find a explanation about some magic book?

"When August arrived in Storybrook," she started, "the book went missing for a while and then reappeared with Pinocchio's story in it. Maybe he was the one to put it in there."

"Pinocchio would be the writer?" Henry asked but he didn't look convinced.

"Very unlikely," Regina commented. "The magic from that book is extremely powerful, way above whatever that puppet could ever accomplish."

"But maybe he knows something," Emma tried.

"But Pinocchio lost all his memories when he went back to being a boy," Henry pointed out.

"Pinocchio might not remember anything but..."

"Maybe Geppetto does."

As Regina finished Emma's sentence, the two women exchanged a look that turned into a smile.

"Operation Mongoose is one!" Henry threw, vocalizing everyone thoughts.

Emma openly laughed, messing up with the hair of that amazing little monster that was her son. It was Regina's giggles that made her look away from him. The woman was smiling brightly, the perfect red of her lips emphasized by the white of her teeth. She really looked amazing when she smiled, especially after the mess she had just gone through. Emma could see through that. She knew Regina was still in pain and emotionally confused, but it made her only stronger in her eyes.

As soon as she felt the twist in her stomach and the heat in her veins, Emma knew that she was back in trouble. The first time she had felt like that was back in Neverland. She couldn't really tell if it was because she had discovered so much of Regina then or simply because it was the first time she had been certain the woman wasn't a threat, but she had started having the hots for her.

Emma couldn't get herself to call it anything else. It wasn't much more than that really. The brunette pushed her buttons in all the ways that made Emma want to slam her against a wall and tear off her close. It's not like she didn't like Regina as a person, she did -as much as you can like someone that tried to kill you on multiple occasions, murder your parents, cursed an entire kingdom and ruin your chance at a normal life- but there really hadn't been much more to it that just physical heat.

Between Hook and the missing year, she had gotten over those... hormones issues. And she was starting to really get attached to the pirate.

And now her entire system was a roller coaster every time she saw Regina. She needed to get that under control. She couldn't be Regina's friend if she spent her time trying to get a smile out of her or simply looking down her cleavage.

"Going up!" Henry had finished clearing the table and rushed up-stairs like the house was on fire.

Emma was still half in her thoughts and Regina was absentmindedly cleaning the dished. After a moment, as the sound of the shower reached their ears, both women turned to each other. They simply starred at the other, then looked at the stairs, before starting to laugh.

"Well, when he wants something, he doesn't give up," Emma said, taking the clean dishes and starting to dry them.

"He must have gotten that from me."

"Definitely."

"Are you OK with him staying for the night?"

"Well it's your house so..."

Regina stopped and turned to look at her in the eyes.

"That is not what I asked."

Emma felt a wave of heat hitting her and swallowed hard. She was genuinely touched, and impressed... and feeling like a sixteen year old in front of the most popular boy at school.

"I... I'll be fine," she finally managed to articulate, both pissed at herself and pleased with Regina's kindness. "You're sure this spell will hold?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Then I guess I'll just have to trust you."

The two of them exchanged a smile and Emma felt the butterfly dancing in her stomach. She looked away, focusing of the dishes. She needed to keep her hormones in check. Regina was her friend, and if anything else than friendship transpired out of her, that would destroy everything they were building. She needed to think of something else. Like Hook. She needed to call Hook. She hadn't spoken to him in two days and he always managed to turn her down.

Even in her head that didn't sound right.

"Why don't you... magic all of this?" Emma suddenly asked, pointing at the dishes.

"Before you broke the curse, I didn't want Henry to see me use magic so I did things by hand. And after that I had gotten use to it. It clears my mind. And I don't want it to be an excuse for him not to clear the table."

Emma smiled. Regina was always two steps ahead, especially when it came to Henry. Almost thirteen years of being a mother must have done that to her.

"Why didn't you want Henry to know about your magic? You could have been his Mary Poppins."

"Magic was one of the things that pulled me and my mother apart. She wanted so bad for me to be excellent at it that I hated magic for a very long time. And I didn't want Henry to feel alienated, like he wasn't good enough because he couldn't use magic."

Regina sounded casual and didn't look up as she was drying her hands, but Emma could see through that. The brunette wasn't so much talking about her relationship with Henry as the one she had with her own mother. Emma could oddly relate to that. Feeling like an outcast in her own family, always having the impression that she wasn't good enough. She had even blamed herself for a very long time for being an orphan, wondering what was so wrong with her that she had been abandoned on the side of the road.

"You didn't want him to be the Ugly Duckling..."

Once again Regina smiled at her. Had she ever seen the former queen smile this much in the past three years? Emma felt like in the course of a few days, she had discovered more nuances in Regina's smiles than she even could have though possible. The sheriff felt herself bending forward, ever so lightly, like she was going to taste those red lips.

She slapped herself internally, tearing herself away from the sight of the brunette. The entire universe would crumble around her if she acted on those hormones. Henry would hate her, Regina would hate her, the town would look at her like she was a freak. She could almost feel their stares on her just by thinking of Regina's lips. She could hear their voices lowering as she pasted by. Their judgments following where ever she went. Whatever she did.

She had enough problems with magic. And the Snow Queen. And her parents. And Elsa's missing sister. And Henry. She didn't need that on top of all of it. Maybe she just needed to tame those hormones. Maybe she really needed to call Hook.

"I'm in bed!" Henry shouted from his room.

"Good job kid! Want a picture?" Emma teased back.

Then Regina did something strange. She climbed up the stairs and went straight for Henry's room. Emma fought her curiosity for about half a second -best she could do- and followed the brunette. Without entering her son's bed room, she looked in discretely. Regina was sitting on the side of the bed, whispering to Henry. After a while, she kissed him good night, switched of the light and walked out on her tiptoes.

Without a word, Emma followed her down into the living room. Regina opened a bottle of wine, and the sheriff almost refused. She didn't feel like drinking, but she really didn't feel like putting Regina through some rejection. Of any kind.

Taking a full glass she asked : "Do you do that every night?"

"No I do not. I keep the drinking for special occasions. Like breaking up with a married man and seeing my son for the first time in days."

A bitchy Regina was an emotional Regina, that much Emma knew for sure, so she didn't react at the sharp tone. She understood it. Sometimes she even wondered how Hook could put up with her mood swings. Then again, most of the time, he just made up with it. Literally. And she rarely complained.

"No, I meant... you know... going up and kissing him good night."

"Every chance I get, yes. Don't you?"

"No..."

There was a moment of silence and Emma felt very uncomfortable.

"I just never really thought of it," she explained, feeling like she had something to prove. "No one ever kissed me good night, or read me bed time stories. It just... never came to mind."

That didn't feel any better. Now she just had the impression that she was asking for someone's pity and not someone's understanding. Emma took a long sip of wine, trying to cover her uneasiness.

"This wine is a Bordeaux, Miss Swan. Maybe you should taste in before hovering it in all at once."

Regina was teasing her. She didn't look sympathetic, or even particularly touched, she had just taken the information and done nothing with it. No judgment whatsoever. Then again, Emma couldn't picture Cora reading fairy-tales to Regina. Or Scifi-tales. Or whatever the story people told their kids before putting them to bed.

"Well if you wanted someone to enjoy wine you should get another roommate. I'm more the drink-it-'til-you-can't-stand type."

"Peasants..." Regina commented, rolling her eyes.

Emma just smiled and took another sip. The brunette didn't even sound bitchy anymore. She wasn't putting any efforts in the pretends.

Emma walked to the chimney and hesitated for a second. She didn't want to screw up. She pulled on her anger, focused, thought of the candles and the wood light up. Regina turned to face the fire. For a second she looked impressed, sincerely so. Emma smiled wickedly.

"Come on say it."

"Say what?" Regina answered, not quite managing to hide her smile.

"That I'm doing good. Just say it. I promise it won't hurt."

"Do you need me to record myself so you can listen to it when you go to bed ?"

"Actually, I'd rather have it in writing."

Regina smiled sarcastically but didn't answer. _Dodgy,_ Emma thought. If Regina Mills had been born a dwarf, she would have been called Dodgy.

Half an hour later... Or was it an hour...?

A full bottle of wine later, the two women where standing with their backs to the fire place, getting their legs and hands warm. There had been quite a bit of talking, about Henry, his school, the Enchanted Forest, Snow's childhood... Emma had never though that she mother could have started so... empty and vain. And there had been a lot of comfortable silences during which Emma could either allowed her mind to wonder of, or let her eyes run along Regina's body. She wasn't even picturing anything, or really thinking anything, she was just enjoying the moment, and the woman next to her, every way possible.

Actually, she was doing it right now.

And maybe it wasn't the greatest idea as Regina followed her gaze, looked down at herself, and up again. She probably would not have concluded to anything if Emma hadn't blushed enough to make her cheeks burn. Her heart started racing, a million awful scenarios playing in her head. It was all going to burst. And she would not go down without dignity. Pulling all her walls up, Emma straitened she spine and held Regina's puzzled gaze.

She wasn't defiant, or angry. Just unapologetic.

And Regina didn't do anything. Or at least nothing Emma though she would do. She just starred back, the ghost of a smile floating on her lips, maybe even some red cumming up her cheeks. No judgment. The Queen of Bitchiness was just taking it in, not pulling away or pushing her back.

Emma cracked into a smile. A strange one, almost painful. She broke eye contact, not wanting to see anything more in the brunette's gaze.

Then she felt Regina move away from the fire. Walking in front of her. Kissing her.

Emma stood there, frozen. Regina's lips where warm and her breath ticked her face. A few lost hairs where caressing her cheek but apart from that there was no touch. Just the kiss. The blonde closed her eyes, wondering what Regina's hair would feel like in her hands, if she would taste of wine or lipstick, but she didn't dare move more that the tip of her lips.

"You're going to burn the all house," Regina whispered and Emma felt the heat of the dancing fire on the back of her legs.

The brunette made a small gesture with her hand, taming the inferno to a few amber.

"Good night Emma."

_'Night..._ Emma though very loud but she wasn't sure the words had passed her lips. She stood there a moment before bringing her hand to her mouth, as if to check this hadn't been a trick of the wine. The sheriff turned around, putting her arm on the top of the fire place, burying her forehead in her elbow. That was not going to make things easier. But Regina hadn't been scared, or disgusted, or just freaked. But there was so much more to take into account. But maybe it didn't mean much.

Emma swallowed the rest of her wine, half wishing for another bottle. She pulled away from the warm fire place and immediately a chill took her. She rushed to her room, thinking that maybe the spell could both keep her magic in, and her problems out.


	7. Going Back and Pushing Forward

**As promised, this one is a little longer. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Going Back and Pushing Forward

.

Regina woke up wondering how she could have fallen asleep at all. Like her life wasn't enough of a mess already. She knew why she had kissed Emma the night before. She had seen an opening, a way to take control, and she had rushed into it like the demon she was. She had done the same think with Graham. Dealing with her frustration physically helped her seeing things more clearly.

That innocent kiss had chased away the fog but what she had found beyond it wasn't very reassuring. She wasn't left with a feeling of satisfaction, of control, but just with a need for more.

Regina closed her eyes and rolled on her back. She unleashed her mind, letting it wonder off wherever it wanted to go. She saw Henry, Snow, her mother, Robin, little Roland, and Emma standing next to the fire place. Her hair had looked almost red by the light of the flames, and her skin had shone golden. She let the memory of the kiss play out before opening her eyes again.

It had felt nice, and simple, and Regina decided not to regret the gesture. However she knew it didn't mean much. Both of them were in deep dark places, Emma having to accept her magic, and Regina having to wake up from a dream of impossible happiness. They had both seeked comfort and acceptance, finding it in the one person that didn't have much interest in expecting anything of the other.

Regina opened her eyes and rolled out of bed. Henry would be waking up soon to go to school. The last day of the week was always the hardest for him, and the brunette would probably have to shake him out of bed. Last day of the week. Tomorrow Emma would be gone. Regina would be relieved but she would also find herself alone again.

"Shouldn't we wake up Emma?" Henry asked later as they were both leaving the house.

"Let her sleep. Magic is exhausting, especially when you don't control it well like she does."

"So... How do you know you have magic? Is there like an age, or a test, or do you wake up floating above your bed?"

Regina opened the car door and stopped to look at her son.

"It's something your born with and often manifest itself chaotically when your young. For Emma it was different, as she grew it in a world without magic."

Henry didn't answer anything but Regina saw his face fall a little.

"Henry, you do not need magic. You're special already. You have the heart of the truest believer."

"Yea but. I can't save people with that, or solve problems. I can't use magic. I'm not a prince, not really. I don't know how to sword fight or even ride a horse."

"You're right."

That startled the boy. He looked up at her with big confused eyes.

"I didn't raise you to be a prince because I wanted you to be whatever you wanted. But if that's what you want, I can teach you."

"How...?"

"I could teach you to horse ride. And sword fight."

"Really?! You know how to sword fight?"

"Yes I do. But you need to understand that none of this makes a prince, or a hero. This does."

Regina pointed at his heart and Henry gave her a half convinced smile. Of course, he was a twelve year old boy. Sword fight and horses seemed a lot more attractive than the power of faith or love. Teaching him would give then a excuse to see each other more, a lot more, and it couldn't be time wasted as their lives were constantly in danger.

"So, when do we start? Could we start now?"

"No, young man," Regina answered, pushing him in the car. "You got your way last night but you are going to school."

Hours later, Regina was walking to her vault, purposefully arriving a little late. She didn't want to be alone in there, knowing that Robin had the nasty habit of breaking in. Fortunately, Emma was already down there, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. She had a book on her lap and was starring at it intensely, apparently trying to make sense of the runes. The forehead was wrinkled by three lines, making her look a lot like Henry.

Regina stayed out of sight for a moment, enjoying the view and trying to sort through her feelings. She had been lying to herself. This wasn't just physical attraction. She like Emma when she didn't look good. She liked her when they disagreed. She liked her when she made mistakes or infuriated her.

That was it. She just like that woman for who she was and what she made her feel. She wasn't alone when the blonde was around. She didn't feel like an outcast. Actually no. She did feel like an outcast, but that was OK. They were both outcasts.

"Managing?" she finally said, walking in.

Emma looked up.

"No. But my teacher was late so I had to start all on my own."

"You're going to make me cry."

Regina was teasing. She was genuinely relived that nothing had changed between them. She didn't know what Emma felt for her and it didn't really matter. Nothing would happen. This was another illusion. But a least it was a nice one.

The lesson went well. Emma learning fast and Regina enjoying playing teacher. After four hours, Regina saw the tickles in Emma's eyes and put down the wooden horse in her hand.

"I think that's enough. You're reaching your limits."

"No I'm not. I've done more yesterday."

"Your eyes are turning red, Emma. I'm not here to break you. Let's just stop."

"I... One more ok? What's the horse for?"

"I wanted you to try an enchantment. Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yea! No problem."

Emma sounded strange. Something was up but Regina couldn't put her finger on what I was. Was the blonde trying this hard because she wanted to get better at magic or because she didn't want out of that vault? Regina didn't mind, she didn't want out of the vault either. There were so many problems out there that just stopped existing down here.

"Here. Try to trace that on the floor."

"Seriously? Is this a magic class or a drawing lesson?"

Regina just starred at her. If Emma didn't want to do it, she had missed her chance. The blonde sighed and knelled down, a chalk in her hand. Regina sat, holding the book open for her.

"So... thanks for the keys this morning. I was exhausted. Woke up at eleven."

Regina didn't answer, not wanting to distract Emma from the circles and lines she was tracing on the stones at her feet.

"Did you go to Geppetto's shop?"

"I did," the brunette answered, giving up on silence as Emma was so eager to make conversation. "But neither him or the boy could be of any help. Geppetto just pointed that the book wasn't made by hand, it had been put together by magic."

"Yea. We kind of already suspected that."

Another silence but this one was awkward. She felt like Emma wanted to say something be didn't dare.

"Go ahead. I won't burn you alive."

Emma looked up, startled for a second. Then she broke eye contact, a small smile on her lips.

"It's not that. I don't think you're going to try to kill me. It's just... I told Hook... about last night."

Regina's face dropped. Of all the things she had expected, that was the last on her list.

"I didn't tell him it was with you. I just... I didn't want to lie. It felt wrong. To lie I mean."

Emma was stumbling on words, not making much sense. Regina sighed. Of course she couldn't just pretend that nothing happened. And in a way Emma's words were comforting. Robin had cheated on his wife, that was the wrong thing to do and she didn't deny her responsibility in that. But Emma couldn't even lie about on of the chastest kiss she had ever given. That was what good people did. People you can trust.

"What did he say?"

Emma tensed and Regina thought that maybe that was not something she should have asked.

"He didn't took it well. At all. And we had a fight. A bad one. And I broke up..."

"What...?"

Regina felt her heart sink in her chest. Had she really done that? Had she broken everything again? The simplest touch and all she cared about just burst into flames once more. Henry liked Hook. Emma liked him. Even Snow and Charming had accepted him. And she had destroyed all of it? Again?

"It's not your fault Regina."

The brunette chuckled bitterly.

"Yes it is."

"No it's no. We weren't... It wasn't working. Not for me. I mean it was sweet but that's all it was. I didn't feel the flame you know? What I mean is, I kissed you because it wasn't working. And not the revers."

Regina smiled a painful smile.

"And I thought that it was I who had kissed you..."

"I didn't scream for help, did I?"

Regina looked into those green eyes and a little of her pain eased. Emma didn't look broken. And she had been a willing victim of that kiss, not like Grahm. Her smile fell a little, thinking of the hunter. She could tell the truth, right now. She could admit killing the man. But the words where stuck in her throat, making her heart race against her ribs.

"Come on, show me what that horse is for."

Emma pulled her out of her inner dilemma and Regina knelled in front of her, her pencil dress not allowing her for any comfortable position. She put the wooden horse at the center of the biggest circle before taking the chalk to readjust some messy lines.

"This might not work at first try. You need to put your hands on each side of the runes, and try to let your magic leak through the ground, following the lines."

"Do you draw a lot of these?"

"I don't need to. After a while, you don't need the lines as guides. You just draw directly with magic."

" 'Kay..."

Emma put her hands where Regina had indicated, and focuses on the lines of the drawing. After a moment, she could feel herself leaking on the stone and the chalk on the floor started to glow.

"Good. Now focus on the horse without pulling away from the runes. You need to handle both at the same time. Take your time. It's not a speed exercise."

Strange veins of gold started to crawl on the toy. Regina could feel Emma's efforts. She really was giving it everything she had. The brunette hadn't even expected her to do so well. This was her very first enchantment and Regina found herself rooting for the blonde's success.

"Now try to think of the sound of the hoofs of a real horse. The clapping noise in makes. The rhythm it has when they gallop."

Emma's forehead started sweating ans the all room was vibrating with magic. Suddenly the body of the wooden horse swallowed the golden glow of the runes. A puff of magic ran through the air but nothing else happened. Regina frowned. It should have worked. When she looked up she found Emma, eyes close, focusing with all her might.

"Let it go, Emma. Let it go."

The blonde opened her eyes and the horse jerked forward. The toy started running around them, it's little wooden hoofs clapping on the floor, it's ears moving back and forth with a happy rhythm.

"I did that?! I did it?!"

"Yes, you did."

Regina couldn't contain her glee. The toy was galloping joyfully, making the blonde shine with happiness. Emma stretched her hand and the wooden creature run to her, not really managing to stop galloping in circles.

"This is amazing..." Emma let out, smiling and glowing.

"It is..."

Emma finally looked up from the horse, beaming in the candle light. They just held each others' gaze for a moment, before Emma grabbed the back of her skull and Regina jerked forward. Their lips collided almost painfully. They held their position for the better part of a minute, Regina bent forward on her bare knees, Emma sitting with her legs crossed, holding her face in her hands, the little wooden horse galloping in circle all around them. Her heart was biting steadily and powerfully against her chest. Her all body felt warm and her mind was fuzzy. She didn't want it to end, yet, when it did, it didn't feel wrong.

Her eyes met the stormy green of Emma's, watching the light of the candles dancing in them. Regina didn't feel like she wanted or needed more. That had been just enough. She pulled away, not uncomfortable under Emma's burning stare but not wanting to encourage it any further. Robin's presence still lingered here, and in her mind and heart. She didn't want the thought of him to tarnish whatever she and Emma had.

She stood up and walked to one of her shelf. She heard Emma imitating her, and found the blonde looking a little awkward, her eyes wondering back and forth between her teacher and the horse. Regina smiled to reassure her, before bowing down and catching the toy. She put a string around it's neck and the wooden horse stopped moving.

"The string will keep it still," she explained, giving the toy to Emma. "If you remove it, the horse will start running around again."

"Thanks..." Emma said, confused and a little uncomfortable.

"You'll be able to show it to Henry."

With that explanation, Emma's smile reappeared, bright and honest.

"That's enough for one day I think."

Regina walked by, grabbing her coat and waving things into place.

"Keep the keys. I'm not going back immediately. I have to make a stop at the stables. I want to see if Henry's horse is still there."

"Henry has a horse?"

"Yes... Your father bought it for him. But I think they never went back after..."

Regina bit her lower lip. Way to ruin the moment. Daniel's broken body and spirit came back to her like memories from a nightmare. She felt Emma's hand on her shoulder and looked up to her. For a second, those big puppy eyes and that idiotic look of not knowing what to do almost made Regina want to cuddle.

She broke the moment before any of them could do something stupid. A bittersweet feeling of warmth accompanying her way after she had left the vault and Emma's presence.

.

**I don't know why but that image of Emma and Regina kissing over badly drawn runes and a galloping wooden horse, the candles dancing in the back ground, really didn't want to leave my mind.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	8. Gift for the Future, Token of the Past

**Here she comes, Elsa, Captain of the Swan-Queen ship, for those who wanted to see her back.**

**Happy reading and please forget about that horrible "You (Robin) and Henry are the only one to believe in me." Maybe Regina got drunk smelling Robin's breath...?**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Gift for the Future, Token of the Past

.

As Regina had left on her quest for a pony, Emma took the opportunity to try something. She probably should have asked the brunette to help, as she had originally intended, but things had gotten... stranger. So she decided to go along with her plan without her teacher. At least, if the worst came to the worst, she would just blow herself up.

As she approached the ice wall surrounding the town, Emma got out of her car. A few weeks ago, she had been trapped in those same walls, freezing to death, unable to use any magic. Now she could make a wooden horse gallop. And she had kissed Regina, twice. Things had changed. She wasn't too sure of where she stood and where to go, but that kiss had made one thing clear. She had been right to break up with Hook.

The man had an almost desperate love for her, and she couldn't walk all over his feelings like that, going around kissing other people. Women. Villains. Whatever!

Emma climbed up a few rocks of ice before kneeling above where she had last seen that necklace. Closing her eyes, Emma focused on her anger, making heat radiate through her body. She quickly felt the tears run down her cheeks but rubbed them of without a thought. She needed that necklace. She would get it. Her hand started making a hole in the ice, slowly melting it down. Emma's emotions were less and less under control but she refused to stop.

"I want that necklace!"

Suddenly the ice split in two, reviling the jewelry a meter below. Emma gasped and reached down to get the silver snowflake. She quickly climbed down the ice wall and ran to her car, half wondering if the Snow Queen wasn't responsible for that miracle, hiding in a corner, watching her.

A few minutes later, Emma was siting on a bench just outside of the sheriff station. She was feeling a little better now but the magic lesson had left her emotionally exhausted. She couldn't face her father at that point, or any other member of her family. She had asked her mother to tell Elsa to met her there and that had been hard enough on it's own.

"Emma?" Elsa was approaching, looking like she didn't dare being hopeful.

"Hey. Sorry to have dragged you out but..."

Emma pulled the necklace out of her pocket, holding it in front of her. Elsa placed her hands on her mouth, eyes filling with tears.

"You found it," she whispered, taking the jewelry and holding it against her heart.

"Hey. A few lessons with Regina and I manage to break through that ice wall just enough to grab it."

Emma was trying to sound casual but Elsa's emotions were contagious and the eyes started glittering with tears. The queen pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. See," Elsa took a step back to look her in the eye. "Getting rid of you magic wasn't the solution. Your magic did this... It gave me back a little bit of Anna."

Emma smiled, feeling both proud and embarrassed.

"You'll thank me when we have all of your sister back. I already called Regina. We'll be able to use a location spell tomorrow morning. Time for her to make it."

"Then I owe you both."

She must have made strange face because Elsa's expression changed to that insistent gaze and ghost smile. Emma felt the red burning her checks and shifted uncomfortably. Elsa pinched her lips, nodding like Emma had just given her the answer to her unspoken question.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the queen asked gently.

"Talk about what?"

God! Even to her that didn't sound convincing. After a instant of trying to hold Elsa's gaze, Emma simply gave up. She sighed and sat back down on the bench.

"I... It's... complicated."

"Because she use to be a foe?" Elsa asked, sitting down next to her.

"No. I got over that a long time ago. It's... Henry, and my parents, and the... people."

"Are you afraid of what people might think of you?"

"No... Yes... Maybe. A little. It's just, I have enough problem without adding... this."

"This...? What is upsetting you like that? You didn't seem to take it so hard with Hook."

"It's not the same. Hook was... you know... a guy."

"I... I'm sorry I though it was a common thing here. For women to have feelings for women and men for other men."

"No it's not. I mean it should be but really it's not. How is it back in Arendelle?"

"It doesn't exist, as far as I know. I never heard about it, or read about it. And I read_ a lot_ growing up."

"So you didn't even know it was possible a few weeks ago? And you're just... OK with it?"

Elsa just smiled at her, elegant and composed when Emma was feeling agitated and messy.

"I don't really see what could be wrong with that. Indeed it seemed strange at first but love is love. As long as those feeling are true, it doesn't matter what form they take."

"Wow! No one talked about love here! I just... like her."

"Well I don't see what's wrong with that."

Emma fell silent for a moment, letting the kind and honest words sink in. It didn't really solve her problem, or made it any better, but at least she had put her finger on what was bothering her so much. She liked a woman. And not just in a physical way, which would have been a lot simpler. She liked her, as a person, regardless of her gender.

"Besides..." Emma turned to Elsa who was talking with an impish smile. "She has both of her hands."

Emma just stopped for a second, her moth opening.

"Did you just make a dirty joke?"

"Me? Well that wouldn't be very queenly."

Emma laughed out loud, may be more than the moment deserved but it felt good. Elsa chuckled along with her, a half proud half embarrassed smile of her face.

This time Henry had sworn to stay at her parents' place for the night. Considering Emma and Regina were making a habit of kissing out of the blue, she didn't want the boy to notice anything strange. She would be gone the next day, making sure Henry stayed at Regina's at least for the weekend. She owed it to both to Regina and her son, who had a tendency to take his adoptive mother for granted and didn't always make the effort of reminding her how much he loved an needed her.

The evening had been a little awkward as Regina had stayed in her vault to work on the location spell, while Emma had the house to herself. She didn't fell comfortable here on here own and found herself basically doing nothing. The reasonable plan would have been to sleep. She really needed to reload her batteries and let the magic lesson wear off. But she wanted to talk to Regina.

Not talk-talk but normal-talk, just to now that things weren't irremediably weird and changed.

When the front door opened at eleven pm, Emma was sitting on the stairs, half asleep, starting to worry a little about Regina. The brunette came in on her tiptoes, before making eye contact and startling a little bit.

"What are you doing here?"

Emma shook herself awake, too tired to make the effort to stand up.

"Hey. Wanted to talk to you."

"Oh... Yes, I guess we should have that talk."

Regina's voice got cold and distant. She turned around to take her coat of, breaking eyes contact.

"Not that talk, Regina. I'm way too tired for that."

Regina put her coat down and walked back in front of the stairs, looking confused.

"Are we good?" Emma asked. "I mean you're not angry at me or anything?"

"No... I'm not."

"Good, cause I really need to talk to my friend."

Emma had let out that last word very, very carefully. She watched Regina's face go from confusion to surprise, and from surprise to worry. The woman clasped her hands in front of her, looking a bit uneasy, before climbing up a few steps and sitting down next to Emma. A good twenty centimeters away from her. Emma tried to pull herself together but it really wasn't working. That conversation with Elsa was playing round and round in her mind, twisting her stomach a little more each time.

"So... what is it?" Regina asked a little brutally but not sounding mean.

"I'm freaked out. No, I'm actually down right terrified."

"Terrified by what?"

"You. No. I mean, not you you... Just you... You're...A woman. Oh gosh! That sounds awful."

Regina stayed silent for a moment, then chuckled, and started to laugh. Really laugh. Emma turned to her, confused and lost. The brunette was bowed forward, one of her hand in front of her mouth, trying to control her amusement.

"What's so funny about that?" Emma asked, feeling a little hurt to be mocked.

"Of all the things you could have said... I'm a villain. I'm a murderer. I'm evil. I'm... twice your age. And the only thing that bother's you is that I'm a woman?"

"Well...yea? I mean you use to be evil, and a villain, but that's not the case anymore. And Hook was no angel so... Yea I can live with that."

"But not the fact that I'm a woman."

Emma turned away, blushing heavily. She bowed forward to catch her toes. She really wasn't comfortable with Regina laughing at her. She didn't feel like laughing at all, and was hurt by the woman's lack of understanding.

"Have you never been attracted to a woman before?" Regina asked very gently, obviously trying to make up for her clumsiness.

"No, never. Have you?"

Emma was still a little hurt but she managed to turn to the other woman. Regina was looking at her with kindness and... a strange little bit of joy.

"Yes. I even had feelings for one, a long time ago."

"Really? What happened?"

Regina sighed heavily.

"The same thing that happens every time I touch something. I broke everything. She was part of a itinerant circus that came every fall to the King's caste. I had met her long before that, back when I was a kid, and when we saw each other again things changed. It wasn't really a relationship. She came every fall and it was nice when she was there, singing for me, and I felt empty when she left. When I became The Queen, I offered her to stay with me in the castle but she refused. She wanted her freedom, so, of course, that's exactly what I took from her."

"You forced her to stay?"

Regina nodded slowly, the painful memories making her forehead wrinkle and her smile tense.

"I locked her up in a room and she never spoke again. The voice that had filled my heart for years, I never heard it again. After three years I let her go. But she never came back."

Regina chuckled bitterly.

"Still want to kiss me now?" she spat.

Actually, Emma really wanted to. Just a little, on the cheek. But she couldn't get herself to do it.

"That was who you were, not who you are. I too had my share of horrible decisions and down right mean actions. I'm not saying that it makes it OK, or that everything we do should be forgiven if we really regret it, but you can't live in the past. It's going to eat you up."

"Like you have any idea what it feels like to have to live with a bad decision. A real bad one."

There was no meanness in Regina's voice, just pain and disbelief. She saw Emma as the savior, and of course the savior had to be a white knight all good and shinny in his golden armor. Well that wasn't the truth.

"When I was thirteen I had a man as my foster parent. He was a good man but very strict and he had an gift for bring in people down. I was just hitting puberty and... I don't know I was lost and confused about my gender and body and... And I lied to one of the social workers, saying that he had touched me."

Emma took a long pause, looking at the floor, trying to gather her courage. She had never told that story to anyone, and she would never tell it to her family. That was one of the darkest moment of her life.

"I didn't think that anything would happen, but next thing I knew the police was here, questioning me, and I got too scared to say the truth. I lied again. He was named Robert Read, and even though he never got sent to jail as the officers were suspecting me to lie, he lost his job, his family and everything. Two years later I learned that he had died in a car accident. Drunk driving. Two full year where I could have said something but I never did."

Emma was crying, tears rolling down her face in silence. She didn't want to cry. Regina never shade a tear over her past mistakes, never asking for anyone's pity. Yet Emma couldn't stop herself. She could wipe her face angrily as many times as she wanted, the tears kept falling.

"You screwed up..."

If Regina's words cut deep but it was the brunette's hand on her back that really affected Emma. They stayed silent for a long moment, until the blonde felt like she could talk again.

"We make quite a team. The murderer savior and the repented villain."

Regina didn't answer. There wasn't anything to say really.


	9. Giving Up and Holding Tight

**103 lovely followers! Thanks so much guys!**

Chapter 9

Giving Up and Holding Tight

.

After a very long moment, Regina stood up, taking Emma's hand in her own.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

The blonde followed her without a word, holding her hand tight. As they arrived in front of the guest room, the brunette felt like the back of her skull was burning. She closed her eyes, praying for it not to be what she feared. This wasn't the moment. Emma was a mess, she was exhausted, they both craved for acceptance and understanding, this couldn't be good.

And indeed, as she turned around, she found Emma's green eyes starring at her intensely. She could feel the heat coming from the blonde's body and slowly felt her own blood starting to warm. Emma's right eye lost a forgotten tear and Regina wiped it away with her thumb. The sheriff leaned in the touch, making the brunette's hand stay were it was.

"This is a bad idea," Regina whispered.

"I know."

Regina couldn't get herself to pull away and Emma was standing there frozen. It would just be for a night. Things hadn't implode when they had kissed, this would be OK. Just this once.

It was her who started the kiss, capturing Emma's lower lip. The second their skin touched she felt the warmth of her blood turning to fire. She wanted this and needed it. Emma wrapped her hand around her waist and pulled their bodies against each other. Regina slipped her fingers in the golden hair, pressing there lips harder, burning at the sound of Emma's moan. A tongue tickled her lower lip and she opened her mouth immediately, tasting the blonde for the first time.

She felt her back being pressed against the wall and started to look for the handle. She couldn't trust her legs to hold her if the stayed there, so she pulled Emma into the guest room. The blonde didn't miss a beat, recapturing her mouth as soon as the door was closed. She grabbed the brunette's butt fiercely, making her moan in pleasure.

Regina grabbed the edge of Emma's pullover and took it off of her in one swift move. The blonde was less delicate. She basically ripped off her shirt, sending the button flying across the room. Regina couldn't care less. She hadn't expected Emma so passionate, so hungry for her, and she loved it. The blonde had admitted being scared out of her mind and yet she was pushing her on the bed, climbing on top of her with that fire in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, taking Regina by surprise.

The former queen smiled, gently caressing Emma's check.

"Yes," she whispered. "Are you?"

"I'm not sure about anything anymore. I was straight two weeks ago..."

"We can stop."

"I don't want to stop."

Emma crashed down, making their lips collided almost painfully. It didn't take her half a second to get back to that burning inferno and Regina was glad for it. Pillow talks had never been her strong suit.

The kiss was passionate but Emma's hand didn't wonder very far from Regina's face and neck. The blonde didn't seem to dare.

"Touch me," Regina encouraged her, setting an example by grabbing one of Emma's breast and squeezing it tight.

The blonde gasped but her fingers barely dared touching the fabric of Regina's bra. The former queen switched tactics. Using a bit of magic, she pushed Emma on the side, making her fall flat on her back. She then climbed on top, savoring the sight of the exposed savor looking at her with a mix of fear and lust. Regina made her nails scratch their way down Emma's breast and the blonde let out a gasp of pleasure. The former queen took the opportunity to magically remove Emma's bra, exposing the hard nipples pointing at her. Before the blonde could even have time to feel embarrassed, she dropped her mouth and caught the pink flesh between her teeth.

"Regina..." the woman beneath her gasped as she arched back to push more of herself in the queen's mouth.

She sucked and nipped and bit Emma's breast, letting her hands roam around the blondes waist and neck. The hard nipples felt good and soft under her tongue. She could Her Emma enjoying this, her hands in Regina's hair, her skin covered in goosebumps despite the heat. Regina kissed her stomach, slowly making her way down, undoing the blonde jeans. This time she didn't use any magic, puling the pants off with one expert movement. She felt Emma tense a little and climbed back up, sitting on her waist, kissing her softly. The sheriff tangled her hands Regina's dark hair and the brunette moan. She would have what she wanted, Emma just needed some guidance.

Without stopping the kiss, the former queen made one of her hands caress its way down to the blonde's underwear. She didn't slip it in at first, rubbing Emma through the fabric. The blonde pressed into her palm, rocking against it to increase the touch.

"You're so wet..."

Emma didn't answer, gasping as Regina's teeth attacked her neck. At the same time the brunette slipped her hand in her sex, splitting it open with one finger before finding the blonde's clit. Emma cried out, removing all doubt about her ability to come without being properly fucked. But Regina had no intention of doing things half way.

She repositioned herself, placing Emma's legs around her waist. Without thinking of it she magically removed her skirt and every bit of underwear left on any of them. The started tracing circles around Emma's pearl, making the blonde tense and arch underneath her. Emma's magic started filling the room. Vibrating all around them.

"Wait. Wait!"

"Emma hush. It's OK. I'm stronger than you. I won't let you hurt me."

Regina dropped a sweet kiss on the woman's lips, making sure Emma was looking at her.

"Just let it go. Break the entire room if you want. Nothing can get out of here and I won't let you hurt me."

They kissed again, but for the first time it was slow and tender. Regina stayed there, not moving, until she was sure Emma was ready for the next round. After breaking the kiss and bringing her teeth back the the blonde's neck, she carefully started working on Emma's sex again. She traced circles around the swollen clit, making it slip between her fingers and teasing it with her thumb. Suddenly a lamp flew across the room, exploding again a wall.

"Is it me that's making you feel like that?" Regina teased to make Emma relax.

"Fuck me..." the blonde moaned.

"Sorry? I didn't hear you, dear."

"Fuck me, Regina. Just fuck me."

Regina plunged two finger in the woman and the window broke, it's glass only holding up thanks to the spell. The brunette started rocking her hole body above Emma, making her fingers come in and out of the slippery entrance.

"Yes. Yes, don't stop. Oh my..."

Emma grabbed Regina's hair like a lifeline, her entire body so tensed it felt rock hard. But she didn't come. She wasn't quite there yet. Regina increased the speed, fucking the blonde with her curled fingers. The bed started shaking, sending vibrations up her body, making her walls clench with pleasure. Emma's moans were filling the hair. Her pussy was slamming against Regina's palm craving for more. The brunette kept biting and sucking her neck. She wanted to mark her. She wanted to hurt her. The blonde had ruined her life, stolen her happy ending, and now she was on her back moaning like a dirty tavern slut.

"Come for me, Emma. Fuck my fingers, you whore! Come for your Queen!"

Regina regretted the words the second they left the lips. But Emma arched back violently, her entire body hit by a wave of pleasure.

"Yes... Yes!"

The entire room shook violently. The door split in two. The bed cracked and vibrated like it was going to explode. Emma's nails dug in the brunette's back as Regina kept the fingers in action, fucking the savior all the way through her orgasm.

When the bed fell with a powerful thud and the rest of the furniture stopped moving, Regina caught her breath. Emma was starring blankly at her, looking like she had forgotten her own name.

"You tuned the entire room into a sex toy," Regina teased to hide her uneasiness.

"Like you're going to complain..."

Emma chuckled before pulling her into a deep and loving kiss. Regina allowed herself melt into it, brushing her sex against the other woman's thigh. She really, really needed her now. Fortunately, Emma didn't seem to want to wait before returning the favor. She sat up, forcing Regina on her laps. Her hand started wondering around on the brunettes body, massaging her thighs and garbing her ass.

Yet there was a tenderness in the moment, a care to please, that took Regina by surprise. Emma was nipping and kissing her lips gently, tasting her, while her hand traced two roads of fire on her skin. Regina's head was right above Emma's, their nose contently touching despite the occasional gasps for air. The brunette tangled her hands in the golden hair, deepening the kiss with a slow passion. She didn't want her release. She didn't want it to end. She felt warm, and desired, and absolutely right. There was nothing wrong here. No frozen wife, no forced marriage, no stolen heart. It was just her and Emma.

When the blonde traced a line down her stomach strait to the center of her pleasure, Regina felt the fire taking over. Tenderness was nice and all, but she needed this.

Emma cupped her sex and she started rocking against it, craving for more.

"Go ahead Emma. I need you to touch me. Really touch me."

"I_..._"

Regina interrupted her with a kiss. She knew, Emma was scared. She didn't want to hurt her. But the former queen had had enough of it. She wanted the blonde. She knew what risk she was taking.

After untangling her hand from Emma's hair, she slipped it between her legs, forcing the blonde's fingers to press against her. She could feel the magic radiating from Emma's hand, and it felt incredibly good, heating her skin and touching her in a way she didn't imagine possible. The sheriff finally took the hint and started circling her clit with her thumb, her other fingers teasing Regina's entrance.

"Like that?"

"Hummm... Yes. Yes, like that."

Regina had her forehead against Emma's, their noses brushing. She was rocking back and forth, pressing herself in the blonde's hand. A hesitating finger teased Regina's entrance, barely putting a knuckle in.

"Do it Emma. Fuck me."

The full length of the blonde finger entered her, touching the far end of her vagina.

"One more. Yes, like that. Hum... Just... Keep doing that."

Emma's fingers where pulling back and forth, curling each time they gently slipped out. Regina was way past the point of slow and gentle. She stared rocking herself on Emma's hand, imposing her rhythm. She arched back, feeling the inferno in her veins pulling on every muscle. Her own hands clasped behind Emma's neck to keep her balance as the hips fucked the blonde's fingers with a wet noise.

The other woman suddenly figured out how to multitask, her palm moving so that it pressed on Regina's clit with every thrust. The brunettes threw her head back with a loud, out of control moan.

"Oh yes! Fuck yes!"

Regina couldn't go any faster but Emma did that for her, trusting in and out. The brunette grabbed one of her beast, squeezing it tight in her hand. The sheriff took the hit and drooped her head to catch the other nipple in her teeth. Emma's mouth was worm and wet and sucking her hard. Emma's magic was sending waves of pleasure up her body, making her brain give up on anything but the growing, untamed tension in her body. All her walls few down, letting the Evil Queen out but it didn't matter. Regina, the Evil Queen, right now all they wanted was to be fucked senseless by the idiot beneath them that had no idea what magic she was working.

"Come for me, my Queen," Emma whisper against her tits. "Fuck yourself 'till you come."

That sent her over the edge. Regina cried out, plunging her nails in Emma's shoulders. The blonde wimped in pain but kept pushing her fingers in her, making her ride her orgasm all the way to the end.

Regina drooped her head on the blonde's shoulder, panting heavily, wondering what her last name was. What the fuck had just happened? Was Emma's magic really capable of that? Her walls were still clenching around Emma's immobile fingers, sending little waves of electricity in her stomach. But it was the blonde's words that had made her mind break. She had called her "my Queen" without the slightest trace of fear, or anger, or mockery. No one had ever done that. It was like a pet name. Like it wasn't her fault she was the queen.

"Stay..." Emma blew in her ear and Regina didn't find the strength to answer, simply nodding in silence.

The blonde pulled them back before starting a fight with the covers, one arm not leaving Regina's waist which wasn't making things easier. The brunette waved her hand and the covers appeared on top of them. They lay back, Regina still half on Emma's body. She stayed silent a long moment, just feeling the rhythm of the woman's breath, letting her brain regain consciousness.

She realized Emma had fallen asleep almost immediately, one arm under the brunette's head, the other around her waist. For a second, Regina though of leaving. Then she turned around and, with a bit of magic, made Emma roll on her side so that their bodies would be pressed against one another. The brunette pulled the blonde's arm up, making the cold hand press against on of her breasts. Not knowing if Emma had noticed the change of position, she closed her eyes.

Why had they waited so long to do that?


	10. Lost Ones and New Friends

**New chapter here! Next one might not arrive tomorrow (something people call real life is catching up with me).**

**You guys are over 100 to follow that story. Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy, review, have a nice day!**

Chapter 10

Lost Ones and New Friends

.

The bipping sound of her phone woke her up with the burning need to kill puppies. It was Saturday, seven am, and she wasn't rested at all. Emma just buried herself under the covers, waiting for the universe to stop dead in it's track, allowing her a few more hours in bed.

"Emma... If you don't stop that thing I will turn you into a pustular toad and make you phone your own personal lily-pad."

Regina's voice was barely a groat but the threat got Emma rolling on her back, grabbing her phone by some miracle -or maybe it was magic, she really didn't care- before switching it off. The rolled back under the covers, nurselings in Regina's hair.

"I don't want to go to school..."

"I think your friend will have been waiting for you since five am. You shouldn't make her wait."

Emma ticked. Did Regina want her out of bed?

Both a little scared and hurt, she puled away with a pitiful "You're right."

Regina seem to notice and quickly turned around to face her. She smiled gently before putting the back of her hand against Emma's cheek. The sheriff slightly leaned in the touch, feeling a weight lifted from her heart. She didn't expect things to turn into red hearts and rainbows but she was glad it wasn't bursting into flames either.

She didn't really know what had happened, but she didn't really care either. This didn't need to be complicated. It had happen once and that was fine. If it ever were to happen again, she would be OK with that too. Emma just didn't want to expect or judge.

So, before any of them found themselves too uncomfortable and said something stupid, she pulled out of bed. She took a quick shower, washing away the sweat and the moist between her legs, before jumping in her close and rushing to the kitchen. Regina was right, it wasn't fair to make Elsa wait any longer.

"Just an apple?" Regina asked, getting out of the kitchen as Emma was putting on her boots, a red apple in her mouth.

The blonde finished getting dressed and dropped the fruit in her palm. Regina had two cups of coffee in her hands, silently sipping from one of them. She had put on a blue silk pijamas and a black robe, her hair looking comically spiky and untamed. She was pretty, even without her makeup and sexy outfits.

"Thanks," Emma said, taking the cup and drinking her coffee as fast as she could. "You're right, I need to rush. Elsa has waited long enough."

"Good luck. Call me if..."

Regina seemed to hesitate about how to finish her sentence. Emma smiled at her as she walked out the door.

"Yea. Will do."

The sheriff rushed to her bug, a little spring in her step. She was feeling good, and light, and free from an unknown burden. She drove strait to her parent's house, spotting Elsa sitting outside with a coat on her shoulders, gently caressing what was probably Anna's necklace. Emma parked and got out of the car, the queen practically jumping at her the second she set foot on he pavement.

"Do you have it?"

"Yes, I do. Just a drop on the necklace."

Elsa took the bottle, being understandably rude. As soon as the potion touched the silver snowflake, the pendant rose, pulling on it's chain like a dog.

"You just need to follow it" Emma explained. "It's trying to get back to Anna."

The necklace took them to the beach, stopping moving at about a meter from the water. As the snowflake fall with a metallic sound, dangling at the end of it's chain, Elsa looked at her for answers.

"I..." Emma started, incapable of hiding the horror on her face.

"What does that mean? Shouldn't she be there?"

Elsa's voice was broken, filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry... I'll call Regina but..."

"Anna is... Just right now...?"

Emma pulled her phone out and pressed her speed dial button. She had changed it from Snow's to Regina's since she had started her magic lessons. Just in case she blew up someone. She brunette picked up immediately.

"Regina we are at the beach. And the necklace just stooped moving. No there nothing there, just sand and the sea. Yes, I'm sure. Does it mean...?"

Elsa was starring at her, one hand of her mouth looking like she was going to burst in tears.

"Elsa, it's not what we though," Emma transmitted before closing her phone. "Regina is on her way. She said that even if Anna was dead, she necklace would find her. It's not that. Something is preventing it from working."

Elsa did burst into tears, falling on her knees in the sand, holding the snowflake against her heart.

"It's OK" Emma said, kneeling down and putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "It's just a little delay. Help is on it's way."

"It's_ another _delay," Elsa cried, sounding extenuated and in hopeless. "I've been here for weeks. I'm tired of waiting. I just... I just wish she was here, Emma. I just wish Anna was here with me."

Fortunately they had been sitting. The necklace suddenly burst into a thousand pieces, projecting them across the beach.

"What the hell was that?!"

A big case was now of the beach, looking like it had just been washed to shore by an invisible wave. As it opened, two people climbed out of it, wet and gasping for air.

"Anna...?"

"Elsa?"

The two sister ran to each other, colliding in a hug, eyes tearing up. They both started talking at the same time, touching each other like they were scared it was some kind of illusion. The other person was a man, looking at them with kind eyes but seeming a little more aware of the strangeness of the situation.

"What happened? We were at the bottom of the ocean trying to talk to a mermaid and..."

"I don't know. I just wish for you to be here and the necklace I offered you shattered and now you're here."

"The wishing star..." the man said.

"The necklace was the wishing star! That's why we're here!"

Emma hadn't imagined Anna so different from Elsa, with the freckles, the red hair, the quirkiness in her voice. Also the two did look alike in the way they smiled. The sheriff brought them all back to the station, warning Regina that the spell had indeed worked.

"Yea we're all good," she said as they were entering granny's. "A little wet for some of us but..."

She cut her sentence, her face starting the burn. Regina didn't say anything but Emma could almost see her smirking wickedly.

"Is it Regina?" the white haired queen asked, walking up to her as Granny was getting covers and hot chocolate for the two new comers.

The blonde could have kissed Elsa at the moment.

"Yes. Do you know how this works?"

"I think I do, thank you," the woman said, taking the phone a little awkwardly. "Regina? It's Elsa. Can you here me? I wanted to thank you. I am for ever in your debt. If ever there is anything you need, anything at all in my power, please ask me."

Emma couldn't hear the answer but she smiled brightly. She knew Regina would be touched. It wasn't every day someone thanked the Evil Queen honestly and without any reserve. Elsa had no idea what she was doing, especially as everyone at Granny's could hear her. Grumpy, Red, Granny herself and three others were listening. That had to make some kind of impact, however small.

Elsa gave Emma her phone back.

"Emma here."

"I'll see you in a few hours then."

"Euh... Did I forget something?"

"You're parents are moving out?"

"Oh yes! Sure! See you then."

Emma hung up and found Anna starring at her and Elsa.

"Why were you two talking to a box? Is there someone stuck in there?"

Three hours later, as David, Kristoff and Johan where catching up and Neal and Snow where meeting everybody of the first time Elsa approached her. Everyone was in the small apartment, sitting between boxed and bags of things ready to find a new home.

"I wanted to thank you too," Elsa started in a low voice. "I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier I go a little caught up in the moment."

"It's nothing."

"No it's not. You didn't have to do all this yet you never failed to do your best to help me get my sister back. If there is anything I can go for you..."

"You've already done it, Elsa."

The queen looked surprised and Emma checked that no one was listening to her. Henry was asking questions on questions about reindeer and snowmen as Anna was answering just as fast, herself questioning the boy about everything that she did not understand. The two of them were speaking so fast it was hard to keep track of what was happening.

"What you said to Regina when we were at Granny's, it's not every day she hears that. People tend to look at her like a villain. That must have meant a lot to her."

"So, I'm thanking you by making Regina happy?"

Emma blushed and pinched her lips, knowing the queen was only teasing. Also... Maybe she could tell someone. Just one person. Someone that didn't now too much of her or Regina. Someone that didn't know about Snow White and the Savior and the curse and the Evil Queen. Someone that didn't know what gay meant.

"We... I spent the night..." she said and Elsa seem to catch the meaning of that without any further explanation. "Indeed it's better without the hook..." Emma added in a very low whisper.

The queen almost burst out laughing, containing her giggles behind her hand. Elsa looked unused to dirty jokes, turning red and smiling like a teenager.

"But don't tell anyone."

"Of course not. So... Are you two...?"

"No. I mean we're friend, and she is getting over her break up, and I have my magic problems and... We're just friends."

Elsa just starred at her, looking awfully like a white version of Regina saying: like I believe you. It must have been a queenly thing.

"I... I don't want to put a label on it. I don't now what's happening and may be I'll just... see what comes my way."

"Well, whatever does happen, you have me on your side. Especially after today."

A soft knock on the door saved her from having to answer anything. David opened and Regina appeared, looking perfect as usual, with her hair brushed, her dress impeccable and her lipstick shinning brightly. Emma couldn't help but think she was the only one in here that had seen her without any of this. Without anything at all in fact.

"Regina, this is Anna, and her fiance Kristoff."

"Wait," Anna interrupted, jumping on her feet. "You're the one that made that magic finding spell?"

"Yes, that was me."

"Funny... I didn't picture you like that. I thought you would look more like a troll. But I mean that in a good way! Like you're not covered in moss and mushrooms and... I'm Anna."

Regina shook her hand, not really managing to look offended.

"Nice to meet you..."

"And thank you for the spell. If it wasn't for you we would probably still be screaming for some mermaid to come and help us."

"You really shouldn't trust mermaids, dear. They tend to make very unwise decisions."

"Right?! I mean like, they saved that pirate, Black Bread or whatever, and then they just let the good guys die? They really need to sort their priorities."

"What a bright girl..." Regina smirked and Snow threw her a dark stare.

Emma felt her stomach ache at the sight of that stare. Her mother was still angry and bitter, and considering what had happened it was normal. But that also meant that Regina would never really be accepted here. Never truly be forgiven. There was no way she would ever tell her mother about her and Regina. No way she would ever share the truth.

The day went by so fast it was hard to remember where the hours had gone. After half an hour of helping loading the truck, Emma, Snow Anna and Elsa left for the new house. David, Kristoff and Regina didn't have any problems with the very few heavy things, especially as the former queen could just poof things from point A to point B without any effort. Most of the furniture had stayed in the apartment, so the pretty new house, surrounded by a garden and provided with a swig, was almost empty.

The four princesses/queens stared building up new furniture and placing things in cupboards. Anna and Elsa never separated for more than a few seconds, obviously very happy to help. When the day was over, everything was ready. All set and done in less than twelve hours thanks to a little bit of magic and quite a lot of good will.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were offered to stay in the two room that were suppose to be Henry's and Emma's. Biers were handed to the grown ups, and Henry and Anna settled on the couch, debating on the better topping for chocolate cakes. Elsa was sitting just behind her sister, and also she was chatting with Snow and David, you could see her mind was on Anna who's hand she was holding.

"Not drinking?" Emma asked, walking to Regina who was looking at the little assemble with a strange brand of sad happiness.

"I don't like bier."

"I'll pay you back. For the lamp, and the window and... I think the cupboard too..."

"Don't bother. It's all fixed."

"Told you you were a fairy."

Emma smirked and Regina threw her a dark stare, also there was no way that was sincere. Regina had always been an open book to her. Sometimes that even blinded Emma into thinking she was better than she actually acted. Regina was truly making amends, changing back into what she truly had been all along. And, also Emma would never forget, she could forgive and move on.

"Maybe, instead of talking nonsense, you could show everyone your progress?"

"What progress?" Snow asked.

Emma ticked, had she been listening all along?

"Emma? The horse?"

That brought her back to the present in a flash. She quickly ran to her bug, grabbed the toy and came back inside. As she put the horse on the floor, everybody fell silent. Emma removed the string around the toy's neck and...

"Wow!"

"Did you do that?"

"It's amazing!"

Comments were fusing and Emma could only smile sheepishly. As the horse galloped around, she caught Regina's reflection in a mirror. Their eyes locked trough the looking glass and Emma knew the night they had spent together would not be the last one.


	11. Small Steps, Big Leaps

**Thanks to all of you lovely 138 followers and cute reviewers! You guys have a great day, enjoy the chapter, have a coco, leave a comment, go watch a Disney!**

Chapter 11

Small Steps, Big Leaps

.

Why was it that sneaking around with Emma was nothing like sneaking around with Robin? Steeling touches, exchanging looks, chairing jokes just by the strength of a smile, all the things that had been wrong with the thief were right with Emma. They had decided not to tell anyone, but hiding didn't feel like having something shameful to cover, just like sharing a secret. Between Snow, Henry, Robin, Hook and Emma's general fear of people's opinion when it came to her sexuality, the decision had been easy to make and easy to live with.

Emma was still pretty deep in the closet, not even capable of pronouncing the words "gay" or "lesbian" yet. Regina was patient both because she understood and because it didn't really matter to her. They were not dating or in a relationship. They were just seeing each other, spending time with the other without anyone around, and having sex.

That part especially was nice.

Emma was joining her for dinner tonight and Regina had spent a good part of the afternoon cooking. She enjoyed that too. Since Henry wasn't there as often as he use to be, cooking for Emma made her feel useful. _Like the good little housewife I am,_ she joked internally. That was especially untrue since she had bought the horse club and the farm from its previous owner and was now running the all place. Kids were not exactly cuing to get riding lessons with the Evil Queen but Henry was enjoying it and two teenage girls had defied parental authority to come and give it a try.

As she was finishing setting the table, the doorbell rang. Regina straitened her dress and checked her hair before opening.

"Hey."

"Good evening, Miss Swan. Do come in."

"Well, thank you your Majesty," Emma humored as the door closed.

The blondee took of her coat and Regina stooped breathing for a second. Emma was wearing a straight red dress and matched high heels. Her shoulders were bare, if not for two thin straps. Her curly blondee hair was pulled over one shoulder, leaving the left side of her neck visible. Why had no one warned her that this was a date?

Regina made her decision fast. This was Emma's leap of faith, time to take hers. Even if she was absolutely terrified.

"I'm sorry, I'm running a little late. Will you wait for me in the living room. I'll be quick."

"Sure. Take your time."

Emma looked a little disappointed but Regina decided that compliments would be kept for later. She climbed to her bed room and quickly changed out of her casual (well what was casual to her anyway) gray dress and slipped into a black one that went half way to the thighs, with a T neck and a small leg slit. She then magically readjusted her makeup and hair, not wanting to make Emma wait for too long.

As she joined the blondee in the living room her heart was beating hard and fast. She hands were clasped in font of her as she didn't want then shaking. She knew Emma had taken quite a risk and she appreciated it all the more knowing the blondee discomfort toward the nature of their relationship. Emma was afraid, and that made her brave.

"You look beautiful tonight, Miss Swan."

Emma turned to her and a smiled crawled its way to her lips. The blondee blushed a little, looking embarrassed and pleased.

"And you look amazing, Regina. Black is your color."

As they settled to eat, a friendly conversation started. It was always like than, natural and not dipping with heavy feeling and scary words. When it came to feelings, they kept it to the minimum, and that was fine by her. After Daniel, Robin and, in a way, Graham, Regina was more trying to recover from love than looking for it. Emma was a good compromise. She seemed true in her affection but wasn't walking around with her heart on her sleeve, consonantly talking about True Love, Soul Mates or Ever Afters.

"How are Henry's riding lessons going? He speaks of it all the time you now?"

"He is really good with horses. He is patient, listens both to me and the horse, and he's not easily scared. He will make a great rider."

"He also told me he got thrown of his horse. Again."

"Falling is normal, even I still fall from time to time. But I have to admit that the horse might be the problem here. Your father chose it but apparently he's better with sheep than with horses."

"You could just change horses."

"I had the misfortune to suggest it and Henry explained to me in twelve different languages that Apple was family and the family doesn't get left behind."

"Apple? Seriously?"

"Don't look at me like that. He chose the name."

Emma laughed and took another sip of wine. The plates were empty and the fire burning low. A second bottle had been opened and it seemed Emma wasn't done with drinking tonight. Actually, the blondee seemed a little tensed, and Regina couldn't put her finger on why. Looking for an answer, she changed subject.

"How is it going with our friends form Arendelle? Any progress on getting them back home?"

"No, nothing yet. In a way I think Snow is happy they are still here. Elsa doesn't take a lot of space, she is mostly at the library with Belle, trying to figure out a way back. Anna is always trying to help, so that makes juggling being a mayor and a mother a lot easier."

"And the man who speaks to reindeer?" Regina asked.

"He mostly hangs out with David or Robin Ho..."

"With Robin Hood," Regina finished, trying to sound casual and detached. "Well I hope he doesn't bring back the smell."

" Surprisingly, he does shower almost every day."

"Almost being the key word here."

It wasn't working. No matter how casual she wanted to sound, Robin's name still twisted her stomach and made her sad.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Emma asked, looking at her with concern and kindness.

Regina smiled back. The blondee had a way to break through her walls without really damaging anything. Emma had proven herself again, and again, standing by her side when no one else had. In a way, Robin had done that too, but his belief in her was based on his ignorance of her dark side. Emma had seen it all, faced it and fought it, and forgiven her. Or maybe just got over it, accepting that the Regina she had been then, was not the real her.

"Not really. I'm... I use to see him everywhere, in every face, but not any more. I feel like I said goodbye, for good, and now I'm just..."

"Just sad."

Emma's voice was gentle and she was looking at her with great kindness. There was also a little bit of joy there, hidden under the sympathy. Regina couldn't exactly put her finger on why, but she like it. The blondee was seeing right through her and it did make her feel uncomfortable and vulnerable, but it was a risk she was willing to take. No more running away.

"Would you follow me outside? There is something I'd like to show you."

Intrigued, Regina followed Emma to the garden, where her tree was continuously growing red apples. It was bitter cold but she immediately felt a warmth radiating from the other woman. Emma was starting to us her magic cleverly. They walked a few steps into the grass, the hills not making it very easy.

"Ok." Emma said, turning to face her, looking a little nervous. "Don't laugh if it doesn't work."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Regina was trying to sound as honest as possible but her old habits had a way to die hard. Emma generally didn't pick up on that, like she knew Regina didn't mean it, but there the brunette saw a spark of hurt in her eyes.

"Go ahead, Emma. I'm listening."

"It's not about listening," Emma answered, raising her palms in front of her.

A light glow covered the blondee's hands, before regrouping at the tips of her fingers. After a second, the light rose from Emma's skin, turning into little golden fireflies. The glows gently flew across the garden, soon joined by dozens of others. The entire scene was turning magical, like the sun had dropped a few tears on the leaves and grass.

"It's beautiful," Regina whispered, mesmerized.

But Emma wasn't done. She picked up something on the ground and held her hands in front of her. It was a glass ball, cupped in her palms. The sphere started glowing a soft blue light and little cracks drew themselves on its surface. With a small fairy sound, the ball bloke into a thousand pieces that each started floating in their own direction. The blue glow of the glass mixed with the golden fireflies, turning the garden into a diamond.

"You did this for me?" Regina said, her heart beating against her chest.

"Yea... I'm not good with words and I'm not exactly... Charming. But thanks to you, I'm a little good at magic."

Emma looked like an idiot. She was uncomfortable, and wide eyed, and incredibly cute. For the second time that night, she was trying really hard to make this special. To make it happen. But Regina wasn't too sure. She had had a lot of heart aches, and she didn't want to be hurt again. She was afraid that the second she would take a step too far, everything would crumble around her. Yet Emma had always been there to catch her when that happened. The blondee encouraged her every time she took a step in the right direction, and treated her like she deserved every time she wondered of the path.

In the end, it all came down to one thing. Did she want this?

Looking at the blondee, with the fireflies glow and the floating glass she felt like she was in the sky itself, flying among the stars. Like the night Tinkerbell had convinced her to go find her true love. Maybe this was her sign? Or maybe she was just thinking too hard.

"You wouldn't happen to have a lion tattoo by any chance?"

"What? No, I don..."

Regina took Emma's face in her hands and kissed her. The second she did, she knew she had taken the right decision. She really, really liked Emma, and there was nothing else to battle with. Maybe the blondee would hurt her, maybe she would be that type of savior that killed the villain, but Regina would take the risk. Chances at a Happy Ending were hard enough to come by, she would not make it even harder by running away when they did happened.

Emma laced her arms around her waist, bringing the two women close. Their breasts were pressing against one another, their hearts betting only a few centimeters a part. The kiss wasn't deep or loving, just feverish and desperate. Like they both wanted to seal that deal before the other backed away.

When their lips partnered, their foreheads collided, nose brushing, breath caressing each others chin. One of Emma's arm left Regina's back, taking one of the brunette's hand in her own. Their fingers laced and a soft glow of purple and gold ran on their skins.

"I think we should have that talk now," Emma said.

"Yes, we do," Regina answered but silence fell down on them for a long moment. "Henry..."

"Henry," Emma echoed, as if it was really the only thing they needed to talk about.

"We can't let him know. Not for now. I don't want him hurt."

"I agree. But... In the long run, if this, us... If we work?"

"If this works, Henry will have both his mother, at the same time."

"But... What if he hates it? What if he thinks it weird and..."

Regina pulled away a little, making Emma's eyes find hers.

"When he was eight, Henry was persuaded that Doctor Hopper and Geppetto were married. And I didn't discover that until his teacher pointed it out to me. Henry didn't see the problem in two men being married, so he never talked about it. It was the most normal thing in the world to him."

"But he is not eight anymore."

"No, he's even smarter now."

Emma nodded. Regina knew there was more to it, and that the blondee wouldn't talk about it on her own. Yet it needed to be said. Or at least she needed it to be said.

"No one has to know for now, Emma. I understand that you're still uncomfortable with the fact that you are gay."

Emma immediately took a step back, like the word was burning her skin.

"This is how it's called. It's just a word and you shouldn't let it have that much power over you."

"But I don't want it. I don't want to be the town's Lesbian Savior or Lesbian Sheriff."

"There is nothing wrong with being a lesbian. Don't forget that's only what you are not who you are. You need to keep that in mind because the world will not remind you of it. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you."

"Like you did with 'Evil' ?"

"No, like I did with 'Queen'. "

Emma sighed and seem to wonder of in her thoughts. Regina didn't interrupt, she knew the blondee needed to sort things out, to clear the fog. After a long moment and a large of emotions coming an leaving Emma's face, the woman caught her hands and dropped her head, apparently not very satisfied with her conclusions.

"So basically, I'm in the closet..." Emma let out in a very low voice.

"Yes. And there is nothing wrong with that. Especially as our particular position is quite... complicated."

"You mean that you're my mother's step-mother, that you tried to kill my entire family, that we share a son, not to mention the Savior/Evil Queen thing? Yea... I guess things could be simpler..."

A wave of doubt washed over the blondee's face and Regina realized that she was going to have to herself take a leap of faith if she wanted this to work. The took Emma's hands in her own, making the palms face the sky so that the light golden glow would show better.

"In the course of a few weeks," she started, "you got over your fear of magic. You accepted this as a part of yourself a hundred time faster than I did. And this... whatever you feel for me, I know you'll get over it, master it. Like you always do."

Regina wasn't very proud or comfortable with her speech. Snow would have done that a lot better. Yet, Emma smiled, looking touched.

"You forgot something..." Emma said before gently pulling Regina closer to her. "I have an amazing magic teacher."

"Oh really? Do I know her?" Regina teased back, feeling the heat of Emma's breath on her lips.

"Maybe, but you needn't worry, my Queen. She is no where near attractive as you."

Regina grinned as Emma kissed her. No one say those words like that, like it was a compliment and a tease at the same time. Neither of them used pet names but she wouldn't switch "my Queen" for anything else.

Suddenly the fireflies went of and the floating glass fell on the grass, leaving the scene awfully dark.

"Sorry... I must have gotten distracted."

"That all right. We should get back inside anyway." Regina answered, feeling her blood running hot under her skin.

"Let me just pick up the glass first. Don't want Henry walking on it."

Letting go of one of Emma's hand, Regina waited.

"It's not working," the blondee said.

"Calm down, it's probably just... What is that?"

A pale yellow ribbon had appeared on Emma's wrist. At first it simply looked out of place but quickly Regina realized that it was magical. The brunette tried to undo the note, break the ribbon with magic, but nothing was working.

"What the hell is happening?" Emma asked.

"That thing is preventing you from using magic."

"This isn't good is it?"

"I'm afraid not."


	12. Black Queens and White Ones

**Here it is! The next few chapters should not follow the episodes the way this one does, but I thought some things from Shatered Sight could be used, and some things could be changed.**

**Enjoy, lovely reader!  
><strong>

Chapter 12

Black Queens and White Ones

.

Hell, that's what the morning sky looked like. A purple, glittery hell bringing darkness from above. The all family and it's extensions (in the persons of Elsa, Anna and Kristoff) were gathered in the clock tower as the sun was rising. It had been impossible to remove either Emma's ribbon or the one Elsa was wearing. The Snow Queen was surely responsible for this but they didn't quite know what the ribbons were for.

"When is it going to happen?" David asked.

"I give us three hours. Tops." Regina answered.

"We could hide...?" Anna tried, not sounding very convinced.

"It's magic, dear. It doesn't care about ceilings or walls. No, in a few hours, all of us will be our worst selves."

A heavy silence fell on them. Everyone was thinking of what their worst selves could do, but Emma's mind was on one thing only. The Evil Queen was coming back to town. Eviler than ever. That was enough to make her want to go hide in that ice cave and never get out. She wasn't the only one scared out of her mind. There was no time the evacuate the town or find a way to put everyone to sleep and people were freaking out. Red ran to them, breaking the crown like an arrow.

"Regina, you need to help me!" she barked.

"Ruby calm down, we will find a solut-" David intervened.

"You idiot," Regina interrupted him. "She is not scared for herself but for every one else."

"You need to lock me up. Put me to sleep. Whatever you want but if I turn this town is going to be butchered."

"Go into an empty room, I'll lock you in,and prevent everyone from entering. Henry, we'll do the same with you. Run to my office and wait for me there. Not a word! You go now!"

Henry obeyed, looking scared out of his mind. After locking Red and the boy, Regina turned to Emma.

"I'm going to lock myself into my vault. The Snow Queen wants you and Elsa, you will probably be immune to the curse. Until the curse in broken, do not come anywhere near me."

"Are you sure there is nothing in there that we could use? Or that you could hurt yourself with? Maybe we should just put you in jail in case..."

Regina put two soft hands on Emma's cheeks. The blonde was freaking out and the gesture did not really reassure her. Not with people watching.

"I'll be fine. You will figure out a way to fix this. You're the savior remember?"

"Is this like a real job here?" Anna asked, Elsa quickly grabbing her by the wrist to silence her.

"Ok. I'll fix this."

Regina smiled and Emma almost kissed her. But they were in public and despite the imminent threat to their lives, she couldn't get herself to do it. She saw the pain in Regina's eyes but even that didn't push her hard enough. She just couldn't.

After locking away her parents and giving her baby brother to Anna, Emma lead Elsa to Gold's as the spell was falling down on the town. Indeed, the two blondes where immune to it's effect. They went around the empty shop, trying everything to get ride of the ribbons and free their magic.

"It's not working! Nothing is."

Emma threw down the knife she was holding.

"What's our other options?" Elsa asked. "Cutting our wrists of?"

Emma looked up to the other blonde. She was starting to think it might come to this. The town was in total chaos and every second she spent hesitating someone she loved might get killed. She had a brother, a son, two parents, a lover and a all bunch of friends here and their lives depended on her acting fast.

"You're not seriously thinking of it, are you?"

Emma didn't answer but looked down at the knife. What would happen if Henry got out of the mayor's office? What if the Evil Queen found him?!

"There is no point Emma."

The two blonde jumped and found the Snow Queen's refection talking to them through one of Gold's mirrors.

"Then stop the curse and I won't have to do it!"

"I can't stop the curse. No one can. It will live as long as I do, and cutting your wrist won't free you from that ribbon."

"Well if I have nothing to lose, I'll take the chance."

Emma took the knife and rose it above her arm.

"It's useless Emma!" the Snow Queen shouted in panic. "The ribbons are bound by love and only by hatred can they be removed. You can cut your arm if you want, it will reappear on your ankle."

Emma froze, a crazy idea crossing her mind. The odds of I succeeding were very, very slim, but if everyone was meant to die, she had nothing to lose anyway.

"Emma were are you going?!"

"To the vault. To find the Evil Queen."

As they were approaching the thumbs, Emma felt fear rushing through her veins. She had seen Regina as the Evil Queen twice in the past and she really, really didn't want to face her again.

"Listen, you can't stay here. If I succeed, I will be able to get it and out, still keeping Regina inside. But I might free her accidentally."

"And you might not get out."

"Yea. That too. But we don't really have another option."

"Regina seems to love you more than hate you. Are you sure you're not taking useless risks?"

"Regina might... like me. But the Evil Queen doesn't. And Henry and Neal are out there. I need to figure this out."

"Be careful."

Elsa pulled her into a hug and Emma found herself hugging her back. She had grown more attached to the queen that she had though. Then again, she was the only one she wasn't lying to.

Carefully, heart biting like crazy, Emma put her hand on the door, modifying the spell to allow herself in. She walked down the stairs, ready for a fight. Regina needed to attack her and she needed to be really mad when doing so.

"Wow! Little late for Halloween," Emma said as she found the Evil Queen in her black dress, cleavage reviling a lot and just not enough.

"Finding what you were looking for?" Regina asked, looking crazy and scary at the same time.

"Yea, you. I'm tired of this bullshit. I'm the savior and I don't know why I slept with you, but I'm not getting anywhere near you ever again. You're a monster and Hook is teen time better in bed. Even with one hand."

"You bitch!"

It worked. Regina blasted a fire ball at her and Emma got out of the way just in time, letting her wrist take the shot. The ribbon burned again leaving an ugly and painful burn on her skin. Emma jumped forward, racing for the door, but her feet froze on the grown. She fell forward, hearing Regina's hills right behind her.

An invisible hand pulled her up and threw her against a wall.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not getting out of here Swan. I want to see you suffer!"

"I know you don't Regina. I'm sorry for what I said. I needed you to take the ribbon of."

"Silence! I don't care for your excuses. I should have done this year-"

A blast of power threw the Evil Queen of her feet. Emma ran for the door once more but the stone walls closed in front of her, trapping her in the vault. A force pulled her backwards, making her slid into the main room where candles were burning madly.

"Regina I'm sorry. I..."

"Shut up."

Two invisible hand pressed down Emma's neck as the Evil Queen was slowing sitting on her chest, looking at her with blood lust.

"You took everything from me. My victory, my son, my happy ending and even my chances of true love. Now. I. Will. Watch. You. Die."

Emma suddenly stopped fighting. She wouldn't beat Regina like that. The brunette had always had the power. There was no point struggling.

"You won't do it. I know you care about be," Emma managed to breath out, starting to see lights dancing in front of her. "I know you don't really want to kill me. I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't want to get Henry away from you, I didn't want to bring back Marian, I don't want to hurt you. I care about you, Regina. I love you."

"LIAR!"

Emma's survival instinct were screaming for her to move, be she stayed put. This was the only way to win this battle.

After making Emma's neck crack, Regina suddenly pulled away, jumping on her feet and taking a few steps back as if the blonde's body was fire. Emma rolled on her side, holding her neck and coughing enough to make her through and lungs burn.

"You don't love me! If you did you wouldn't hide like I'm your shameful little secret. The whore you hide under your bed!"

"Regina that's not..."

Emma felt hand push her up on her feet and slam her again the wall. She wasn't breathing well, fireflies still dancing in front of her. So when Regina rushed to her lips, making their mouths collide with a painful clang of teeth on teeth, she thought she would faint.

"You will be my new toy, Savior" the Evil Queen let out, holding Emma's face in her strong grip. "Like Graham was. I'm keeping you here and you will serve me."

"You don't need to lock me in. I will come back."

"Like I'm going to believe you."

Regina's teeth suddenly plunged in Emma's neck, making her scream in pain. The Queen's leg pressed between her thighs, sending an unwanted wave of heat in her body. Emma had fantasized about this Regina, about the Evil Queen, and it wasn't helping.

"Regina you need to let me out. I will come back to you. But I need to save Henry. I... Oh Fuck!"

The boy's name had made Regina burst into some sort of wired over reaction. Emma's pants had jumped across the room and the brunette's gloved hand was pressing on her sex.

"Stop it..." Emma gasped pitifully. "I have to save every one. I have to save you."

"You're no savior here, Miss Swan. You're just my whore."

Regina's hand pinched one of her nipples through her close as a finger started circling her entrance. The worst was that Emma was wet. Really wet. She wanted this. The wanted to give in to the Evil Queen. Let the woman fuck her brains out. Let the savior and it's responsibilities outside the vault. Let the world crumble to pieces while she was having the time of her life.

"Then let me tell the all universe. Let me tell every one that I'm yours. That I'm your whore and I sleep in your bed. Let me tell them your are _My Queen_."

The words made Regina freeze. Emma could feel her dilemma, her worst self fighting with her hopes and desires. This was her chance. Emma let out a wave of energy, letting her anger and frustration burst like thunder. Regina flew across the room as her powers released the blonde. The queen crashed against a wall, moaning in pain.

Emma didn't hesitate a second. She rushed out, grabbing her pants and blowing up the stone wall blocking the entrance. The jumped out on the vault and raced away from it.

"Emma are you OK? Did it work? Wow... Do I want to know?" Elsa asked, seeing Emma buttoning her trousers.

"Yes, yes and no. Show me your ribbon maybe I can..."

"Wait."

Elsa's rose her hand and snow appeared. Apparently the power of the ribbons were gone, burned away with Emma's third of the fabric.

"SWAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

As the scream pierced the night, Emma and Elsa jumped forward, running like the devil was on their hills. They didn't know if the vault was still containing the Evil Queen and right now they had better things to worry about. The Snow Queen's lair was near the beach and getting there took them longer that expected. People were trying to kill one another all over town, and it didn't make for an easy drive. The second they entered the ice chamber, Emma blasted energy at Ingrid.

"Elsa a little help please?"

The Snow Queen didn't look hurt at all and stayed perfectly unmoved smiling at them.

"She won't. For the same reason you're not really trying to hurt me. You know you once loved me. You both know I'm family."

"Elsa!"

"I... I can't. She's my aunt."

"We don't have a choice. If we don't end her the down is doomed!"

The second Emma was going to attack Anna arrived running behind them, a paper in her hands.

"Wait! You need to hear this! All of you! It's from mother. It must have arrived here with me and Kristoff. It says that she's sorry for trying to get rid of your powers Elsa. And that she regrets not accepting you for who you are. And she talks about you Ingrid."

"Silence! You don't know the first thing about me. Leave me and my sisters alone!"

The Snow Queen made a menacing movement but both Elsa and Emma threw themselves in front of the redhead, stopping the queen.

"Elsa is _my_ sister," Anna continued, walking around them get to her aunt. "And my mother wanted you to know that she regrets putting you in that urn. That she regrets making Arrendelle forget about you. She says : _I let Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was._"

"Enough!"

"_I loved her so much_," Anna continued reading.

"You're lying! My sister hated me. She called me a monster!"

"_My sisters deserve to be know. In a cave, in the north valley, you'll fine the urn..._"

"Shut up!"

Spikes of ice rose front the ground, straight to Anna. Emma screamed and blasted some kind of power, throwing the redhead out of reach. She turned to the Snow Queen and... Found her impaled on ice, the white of her dress stained in red.

Elsa had her arms in front of her, the tips of her fingers still sparkling with snowflakes.

"I... just wanted... a family..."

Ingrid's hand fell, letting two purple rocks roll on the ice.

"Elsa... Elsa wake up," Emma called after a moment of shock, gently pulling the queen away from the horrid sight. "Elsa we need to get Anna out. She's unconscious. She doesn't need to see this."

But nothing happened, the queen just staring in horror, tears rolling on her cheeks. Emma pulled away, going to Anna who seemed simply knocked out. She took the redhead in her arms, carrying her out of the ice chamber before coming back for Elsa.

"I did this.. I killed her."

"Elsa, take Anna back in town."

"We can't leave her like..."

"I'll take care of Ingrid..."

"But I... I..."

"Look at me. You need to get your sister out of here. Anna doesn't need to see this. The spell is broken. Take her away."

Elsa nodded, looking half unconscious herself. She walked out in silence, the sheriff making sure she didn't forget Anna on her way back to town.

Emma then walked back into the room, making the ice melt and gently laying the Snow Queen's body on the ground. Without a warning, sadness washed over her, making all body shake and her eyes overflow with tears.

The purple rock was shinning at her feet. And she remembered.


	13. New Truths, New Secrets

**Sorry for the delay. You know, life and all. And sorry for the vault/volt thing in the last chapter. I suck at spelling in my native language so it doesn't get any better in English.**

**Anywho! You guys are officially 165 lovely followers and I luv you very muuuch.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

New truth, New Secret

.

"Regina? Give me a sign."

The brunette's head shoot up. Emma was here? She had came for her? The former queen quickly brushed the tears of her face and jumped on her feet. She check herself in the mirror, not wanting to see a shade of her monstrous alter ego in her reflection. Problem was, she had broken every mirror after the curse stopped manipulating her, incapable of looking at herself. Regina waved her hand so that the broken pieces of glass would go back to their original state but the blonde was already here, looking like she was ready to race for the door.

"No more Disney outfit. Guess you're back."

Regina nodded, incapable of talking. Seeing that beautiful puppy face, the extent of she screw up took her by the throat. She was on the verge of falling in love again. For the first time since Daniel, she was ready to let someone love her and love that someone in return. Emma was she second most important person in the world, coming only after Henry. Their son.

And she had broken everything again. She had hurt Emma in ways she couldn't have pictured in her worst nightmares.

The blonde jumped forward, rushing to her. Regina braced herself of the imminent impact of the woman's fist in her jaw and... Emma wrapped her arms around her and started sobbing.

Regina stood frozen. What the hell was happening?

"Emma, are you under some kind of spell?"

"Why are you asking?" the blonde answered, crying on her shoulder. "No, I'm not."

"Because I... I hurt you."

"Even your worst self couldn't hurt me, Regina. Now stop talking. Please."

"Kay..."

Regina gently put her hands on the blonde, making very slow movement, afraid she might just burn the woman by a simple touch. Emma was crying in silence, holding her by the waist. This woman was amazing. She had seen her at her absolute worst, she had been hurt by her absolute worst, and yet she was here. Yet she cared about her and trusted that version of her.

Regina nuzzled in the blonde's hair, letting a tear of relief roll down her face. They stayed there until Emma stopped crying, when she had let out all her grief ans sadness, and the reality of thing started getting through the tick walls of the vault.

The next thing they did was run around town looking for Henry. The boy had somehow manage to break the containment spell and was no where to be found. Most of the citizens from Storybrook were gathering under the clock tower, looking for loved ones and exchanging apologies. A strange brand of happiness and relief was filling the air. As soon as Henry appeared, throwing himself into Regina's arms, she too felt some joy fell her heart. Until she noticed the boy was crying.

"Henry, it's over. It's going to be OK. I'm right here."

"I want to go home," the boy sobbed in her chest.

"Fine. I'm taking you back."

Regina looked up at her lover. Emma was right in front of her, petting the boy's head, waiting for her turn to be hugged. They never hugged together. Ever. That suddenly pained her more than anything, especially now that Henry needed it. And why couldn't they do what was best for their son? Because people were watching? Regina knew it wasn't the right time to be angry, and that after what she had done she had no right to be angry, but she still felt it. She was angry at Emma, at herself, and at the entire universe for not letting them be.

As the two biggest idiots on the planet arrived, Regina felt like killing one of them. They were the real problem here.

More hugs were exchanged but Henry never left the safety of her arms for very long. The kid was traumatized by what he had just seen, jumping at any sound, looking at everyone with fear.

"Emma I'm bringing him back."

"Do that. I'll join you as soon as I'm done."

"Is there anything we can do?" David asked, forever charming and clueless.

"No. I need to find Elsa. And bury Ingrid."

A shocked silenced followed and Emma took her leave, looking at the pavement. Regina felt like running after her and taking her in her arms, but Henry was her priority. And... people.

Hours later, as the night had fallen, Regina heard the front door open. She walked to the hallway and found Emma, looking exhausted and sad.

"Can I just stay here for the night? I know Henry is here but... There is the guest room."

"Of course you can."

There was awkward moment. This house had been their haven for weeks, the place where they didn't have to hide or pretend, and now that Henry was here they needed to act like nothing was happening. Regina felt her anger building up and decided to fuck it all!

She pulled Emma into a hug, holding the blonde tight against her, petting her hair and kissing her discretely on the side of her head.

"Reg..."

"Henry is in his room and you need a hug," the brunette said sharply.

She had had enough of that hiding bullish and she would not stand it in her own house. Emma was obviously at the end of her rope as well. She relaxed in her arms, letting her forehead rest on Regina's shoulder. There was a million thing the former queen wanted to say. That she was sorry, that she would never hurt her ever again, that she understood, that she knew Emma had only talked out of necessity concerning the good and the bad she had said, that it was over and it was all going to be OK. But there was one thing on her mind that she just couldn't keep in.

Holding Emma even tighter, nuzzling in her hair, she whispered : "You came back."

Emma made a sound, like she was going to say something, but the words got stuck in her throat, never passing her lips. Instead the blonde answered by nesting into Regina's neck, letting her pain ease a little.

"Mom? Are you OK?"

Emma almost jumped back, leaving Regina cold and empty. They had forgotten about Henry.

"Yes, I'm fine. You all right kid?"

"Yea. Are you having diner with us?"

"Sure."

"Emma is staying here for the night, Henry. She doesn't feel like going back home alone."

"Great," Henry let out with so much relief that it broke Regina's heart a little.

He was still scared out of is mind and Emma's presence would reassure him. He was a child. He should not have gone through the horror of seeing the worst in the people he shared his town with.

As Emma disappeared to take a long and well deserved shower, Regina settled in the living room. In theory she was reading, in reality she was looking blankly at one page, thinking about her awful day. The blonde was no angel and some of her words had deeply hurt Regina, but she was here. She came back. Nothing meant more to her. Not the L word she had pronounced, not the fact that she was spending the night with Henry here, but just having her in this house, with her, meant the world.

"Mom...?"

Regina looked up from her book. Henry was in his pijamas, a thick sweater around his shoulders. He didn't look too good and Regina moved on the couch so that he could sit next to her.

"What is it honey?"

"It's about operation Mongoose. Do you think... Maybe you didn't get your happy ending yet because you didn't look for it in the right place?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean maybe... You know all the prince and princesses are always kind of the same and maybe you just weren't looking for the right thing. Person."

That was strange. Very strange. Was Henry giving her dating advice?! What the bloody hell had that day done to hi... Wait...

"Does this have something to do with what you saw earlier? With me and Emma hugging?"

"No."

That was a lie. And a very bad one. Was Henry suspecting something or was he just hoping?

"I mean. I know you guy are not like... together or anything..."

Silence. Regina couldn't lie to him bluntly like that. It was different from hiding the truth. She couldn't just look at her son in the eyes, after he had gone through a traumatic experience and crush his hope by lying to him. Especially as his hopes were hers, and that she was so tired and frustrated with those half-truths.

But of course, Henry being Emma's son just as much as hers, he read through that silence like Regina's thoughts were written all over her face.

"Are you...?"

"I... We're just trying, Henry. For now ,we are both just trying."

"Really?! Like together together? For how long? Why didn't you tell me?"

Regina couldn't really read through that. Was he happy or scared or angry or excited? The boy was just starring at her with wide eyes. Now that part of the truth was told, she might as well tell him everything.

"It's just been a couple of weeks. And things are complicated, I need you to understand that."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to... Expect anything. It didn't work between me and Robin, or between Emma and Hook. So this might also not work out either and I didn't want you in the middle of it."

"But Robin is married and Hook is a pirate. You're both heroes."

"Henry..." Regina let out, not really catching on anything but her son telling her that he saw her as one of the good guys. She had worked so hard to be just that, for him and for herself, that that little sentence brought tears to her eyes.

"You don't mind me and Emma _trying_ to see if thing could work."

"Of course not," the boy answered, picking up on his mother's emotional state and warping his arms around her. "I just want you to be happy."

This time Regina actually cried. It was just a single tear, but it meant a lot.

"Thank you," she whispered as she kissed his hair.

"You're welcome."

She felt happy and relived. She always knew Henry wouldn't have any problem with the gay part of there relationship, she was more afraid of him to wanting both his mothers together. Not after Neal's death, Daniel attacking him, Robin being married... And the Evil Queen thing. And as always Henry exceeded all her expectations.

"Hey. Are you two OK?"

Emma took a step into the living room, obviously trying not to impose. Regina smiled. This awkwardness, this distance they had always put between themselves whenever Henry was around, it didn't need to exist anymore. The blonde was looking sexier than ever. Her wet hair was dripping on her white tank top, making the fabric stick to her skin, but all Regina could think of was that three way hug she had been deprived of a few hours earlier.

"Yea. We're cool."

"You don't need to sleep in the guest room tonight Emma," Regina gently put, watching Emma go from surprise to confusion, and from confusion to fear.

"You... You told him?"

Emma sounded somewhere between shock and horror. Regina suddenly realized that she had just forced the blonde's coming out on her. She had been so sucked into her relationship with her son that she had forgotten about Emma's fears. As if she hadn't hurt her enough in one day.

"It's OK mom. I had guessed anyway. More or less."

"And you're OK with _that_?" Emma asked as if it was the craziest idea on earth.

Henry finally picked up on the blonde's confusion and crossed the room to pull her into a hug. Emma didn't even move at first, her face still full of fear.

"Of course I am. I mean it's weird. Like really weird 'cause you guys tried to kill each other. But I like you better than Robin Hood."

The unbeatable logic of a 12 year old.

Emma finally reacted and smiled a little. Regina sat still on the couch, not wanting to break something else that day. And even if she was glad to be able to see it, this was an Emma-Henry bounding moment. She needed to respect that even if now she could be part of it too.

"And you don't mind that Regina is a... well... a woman..."

"No...?"

Henry sounded so confused that Regina couldn't help but giggle behind closed lips. He was still a little too young to understand the implications, and he really didn't care. If the world was as simple and straight forward as a 12 year old boy, maybe Emma wouldn't roll around at night wondering if she would ever be able to talk to her parents about herself, or just be able to walk into town holding hands with the person she was kissing when no one looked.

The blonde sighted with relief and squeezed Henry against her.

"You're the best, you know that kid?"

"Yea, I know. I can fly remember?" Henry joked as he pulled away to look at his mother in the eyes. "I guess I can't tell anyone about it, right?"

"No, you can't talk about this to anyone OK?"

"It's better for now Henry," Regina intervened before Emma could send to wrong message to the boy. "Things are complicated."

"Yea. And Grand Ma would kill you."

"There is that too," Regina laughed but she saw the blood leaving Emma's face.

The blonde's eyes found Regina's for the first time since she had entered to room. There was no anger there, just fear and relief. And... love?

The brunette had waited for that moment for en eternity. She walked to then and gently caressed Emma's cheek before setting her forehead on the blonde's. Henry didn't miss a beat and wrapped an arm around her, pulling them closer to him and against one another. Emma put down her head on Regina's shoulder as the brunette started petting her hair.

That was it. All she needed was right here. It was small, and broken, but she had found it on her own and without magic. This was all she ever wanted.


	14. Red Ice and Charming Advice

**New chapter, lots of luv. Thanks for your support for the previous chapter. You guys are great!**

**(I acctualy posted that 2 days ago, and for some reason, it didn't work.. Sorry!)**

Chapter 14

Red Ice and Charming Advice

.

"We need a code name," Henry threw as they were all getting ready to leave for their day.

Four days had passed since the death of the Snow Queen and things where back to normal. Well, Storybrook-normal. They still needed to find a magic portal to send a queen with ice powers, her sister and her brother in law back to their magical kingdom. Normal indeed.

"A code name for what?" Emma asked, sitting on the stairs to put on her boots.

"For you. 'Cause you don't want anyone to know. So we need a code name."

"You know... maybe we should just no talk about it when we're not alone..." Emma answered feeling awkward.

She knew Regina was starting to lose her patience. She too wanted to be able to do what she wanted and say hell to the world, but she couldn't get herself to just do it. She was always a step away from telling her father, or Red, or Hooper, but the words always inflated in her throat, refusing to get out. She was a coward, that's what was happening. She was scared out of her mind and couldn't get herself to face her fears.

It was almost constant now, the impression that people were watching her, seeing through her. Had she touched Red's hand a little too long? Was she spending too much time with Elsa? Was she looking at Regina too intensely? Why was this man looking at her? Did he know? Would her mother hate her? Would people act different? Would Belle never sit next to her again by fear of being touched?

"One day, maybe we'll think to no one is listening and someone might be. That's why he need a code name. That way we hide in plain sight."

Hiding. Was that really what she was doing? Was she forcing her son to hide with her? God, she felt awful!

Regina came to her help as she was putting her earrings on.

"And have you thought of anything?" she asked her son.

"Yea. Operation SwanQueen."

Regina and Emma exchanged a look. That stretched into a grin. And the both exploded in laughter.

"What? It's a good name!"

"Yes, Henry," Regina answered, kissing him on the cheek. "It's perfect."

_No it's not,_ Emma thought. _Perfect would be not needing a code name. But it's better than nothing._ And it was cute.

Next thing she knew, Emma was at the sheriff station, juggling between her work and helping the Arendelle's royals to find a way back home. For some mysterious reason, Anna had taken great affection in Regina. Now the brunette came over quite often because working an a way to help the girls was easier if they where all in the same room. Or that was their excuse anyway.

If Anna had picked up on what was happening, she hadn't said a word about it. Elsa had stayed discreet, never bringing up the subject but making graceful excuses every time she found herself being in the middle of a quiet moment between the two lovers. Regina and Elsa could have been sisters that it wouldn't have seemed strange. They had that queenly way of doing everything, also Elsa was still very innocent and somewhat child like and Regina was more... mature, and less looking for approval. That might have been why Emma was so comfortable around the ice woman.

"Henry knows," Emma let out as soon as the two blondes were alone together.

"You told him? How did he react?"

"He was starting to piece things up and Regina told him the truth. And he is just happy for us. Regina had told me he wouldn't care but... I was still freaked."

Elsa smiled at her, genuinely happy but also picking up on details most people wouldn't even have noticed.

"Regina told him... You mean just Regina...?"

"Yea but I'm glad she did. I still can't get myself to do that."

"You did it with me."

"No. You figured it out and pointed me in the right direction. If it wasn't for you I would probably still be wondering what was happening to me."

Emma was nervously chuckling, trying and failing to make the comment sound casual. It wasn't. It meant a lot but she didn't really know how to put it. She had never been good at saying "thank you" when it was really important to her. But Elsa being her amazing self, she just smiled and took the compliment in. It seem to genuinely touch her and Emma decided to leave it like that.

"So you two... you three, are still keeping the secret?"

"Yes but... Regina doesn't want to. I think. She is just leaving thing the way they are because I can't get myself to... come out."

Elsa looked confused and Emma realized that the gay slang was way out of her reach.

"Coming out means stepping in public and being openly... gay."

"Oh, OK. So that's what she want? For you to assume your feelings for her?"

"Yes. We don't really talk about it because she's trying to be supportive and patient, but I know her. It's getting on her nerves and it's getting on mine too. No. Actually, it's driving me crazy."

"Then why don't you just do it?"

"I don't know. I... I'm..."

Emma couldn't find her words, wiping her sweaty palms along her legs, walking back and forth nervously.

"Feeling like the entire wait of the world is on your shoulders. Like the smallest mistake is going to turn into a catastrophy. And that you'll end up alone and rejected."

"Yea..."

Elsa was looking at her with great kindness and understanding. She had gone through all of this with her own powers. The fear, the loneliness, the spiraling circle of eyes watching you...

"When my powers got out of control and everyone looked at me with fear, I was crushed. I ran away because I didn't want to hurt anyone and because I couldn't face anyone. But somehow that made me stronger, because my worst fears had been realized and I was still alive, and strong, and freer than I had ever been before. It wasn't an easy ride but, Emma, it felt so good to just let go of all the things that had haunted me for years. To just be me."

Emma took the words in. She could see the relief and peace on Elsa's face as she remembered her own "coming out". It didn't give her the answer she needed, on how to break free, but it gave her hope for what would come after.

Hours later, as the day was coming to an end, Emma was sitting at Granny's, making her spoon go round and round in her now cold chocolate. She had been there for hours, debating on what to do next. She didn't want to go back to her apartment, not because she didn't wish to be alone, but because she was tired of hiding, tired of this situation. She could go back to Regina's but that would simply be hiding somewhere else. Or she could walk up to her parents, tell them the truth and...

The tough gave her a stomach ache and made her legs heavy and her hands sweat. She couldn't even remember a time when she had been that scared.

"Hey. Can I sit there?"

Emma looked up and found Ruby, smiling her wolfishest smile at her. If on any other occation the sheriff would have noticed something strange in the way the werewolf was looking at her, she was way too deep in her own problems right now.

Emma simply nodded and the waitress sat in front of her.

"I wanted to thank Regina, for the containment spell. I can't imagine what would have happened if I had been free during the curse."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because I haven't had the occasion to see her yet and I know you do. Quite a lot."

Emma's blood left her face. No way! Red knew? Was she talking about the magic lesson? Had she told anybody? Had Emma been walking around not noticing that everyone was starring at her?

Red seemed to catch up on her confusion. The wolf turned around to the almost empty room, reminding Emma that no one could hear them. She then faced her again and leaned against the table, tapping the side of her nose with one finger.

"You use the same soap. And sometimes you get out of that Sheriff station smelling a little... musky."

Emma turned bright red, hiding behind her hand and burning herself in her sit. Red exploded in a wolfish laugh.

"Don't worry," the waitress manage to say, still chuckling. "I've smelled things a lot stranger. Especially after the breaking of Regina's curse. People started doing weird things..."

"Wait. Are you telling me that you know about every one's sex life?"

"Not everyone... But everyone who comes at Granny's..."

There was some much cheekiness in Red's voice that Emma ginned and giggled. People were starting to arrive after a long day work and every face she saw was making her smile like an embarrassed teenager.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone. Also I think Granny knows. I'm not sure but she tends to know everything about everyone. Worth that me."

"Thanks. It's..."

"Complicated" the two women finished at the same time.

"Yea, I get that. And I just wanted you to know that if you wanna talk about it, I'm right here."

Emma didn't answer, simply smiling at the she-wolf. Was everyone that amazing or was it just Red? And Elsa. And Henry. Maybe people didn't care as much as she thought. Or maybe the people who's opinion she cared about were nicer and smarter than she had anticipated.

As David entered the diner, looking for her through the growing crowd, Emma realized that he had said the exact same thing to her a few weeks ago. She could talk to him if she wanted to. And now, as she was waiting for him to join her until Regina and Henry came to pick her up after the boy's ridding lesson, she needed that talk. Both with her father and with Prince Charming.

"Hey. Are you doing all right?" David asked, taking Red's now empty sit.

"Yea. I wanted to ask you something. You know when you were faced with that thing that feed on your fear, when Zelina was in town?"

"Yes, I remember. Why? Is that thing back in town?"

"No, nothing like that, fortunately. Seems like we're allowed a week break between every catastrophy."

"What is it then?"

"How did you... face your fears?"

David looked surprised. For a second Emma though he was going to ask her what this was about. She really didn't want him to. It would make that conversation a lot more awkward than she wanted it to be. Somehow, her father seemed to pick up on that.

"To be honest, I just hit it with the pommel of my sword. I just accepted that scary thing were going to happen, and that there was nothing I could do about it, and I just... hit my fears in the face. Great advice I know."

Emma smiled. Actually it was a good advice, in a way.

"So... You just took action."

"Yea, grab the bull by the horns. If the worst happens, you'll still be on you two feet, fighting. Now please tell me I didn't give you some horrible advice consisting of hitting someone with a metallic object."

This time Emma laughed. Her father was trying, succeeding and failing at the same time.

"Don't worry. I don't even have a sword."

The second she said that, the door to the diner opened and Emma's stomach twisted and turned into a thick not. Regina had entered the diner, Henry probably waiting in the car. The brunette smiled at her before going to the counter where Red gave her a paper bag.

"One chocolate cake, one lemon and one pumping pie," the she-wolf said.

"Thank you," Regina said before turning to Emma. "We'll wait in the car if you want. Or you can join us later."

Emma tried saying something but nothing came out. Suddenly she jumped on her feet, banging get thigh again the corner of the table, fairly certain she had just spilled her chocolate, before crossing the dinner like a dinosaur. She stumped straight to Regina who was looking at her with those beautiful brown eyes.

And kissed her.

She vaguely heard the paper bag fall on the floor and the diner just stopped breathing. Not a sound. Nothing.

Emma though she might just burst when Regina kissed her back, catching her by the collar of her vest and pulling her closer. The blonde could feel Regina smiling in the kiss as her own world was falling to pieces.

Had it lasted an hour or a second? Emma couldn't tell but Regina pulled back, smiling lovingly at her. The brunette touched her cheek and said gently : "Articulate as usual." After that Emma just followed her out of the diner, not really remembering how it had happened, only one thought in mind : getting out of there. They rushed to the car and Regina drove away.

The way back was silent. Emma was still pretty in shock. Had she really done that or had she just thought about it really hard?

"Are you guys OK? You're not saying anything," Henry asked as they arrived.

"I'll explain in a minute Henry. For now, could you get in and put this in the fridge?"

Henry took the paper back with a suspicious look. The boy disappeared inside the house as Emma got out of the car like a zombie. The second she closed the door she felt Regina's lips on hers, as well as the rest of her body. The brunette pushed her against the car, kissing her passionately. Emma's brain basically imploded and she grabbed the woman by the waist, pulling her against herself. She deepened the kiss, feeling the heat and the adrenaline obliterate her mind.

Elsa was right. Fuck with the world. This was what she wanted.

Emma rolled over, pressing Regina against the car, making her thigh collide with the brunette's center. Regina moaned, sending waves of heat in Emma's body. The blonde could feel fingers roaming around her scalp, tangled in her hair. She could feel Regina's breast squeezed against hers. She could feel the skin of her waist under her palm. She didn't mind if anyone saw them anymore. People could come and take pictures for all she cared. She just wanted to tear of that woman's clothes and love her senseless. It wasn't lust as that point, but need. The need to feel and share and give and get and know that all she wanted was here and she could have it.

"Gross!"

The bubble burst and Regina started chuckling against her lips. Henry had screamed from the kitchen window, suddenly bringing down all the heat that had been building up.

"We're coming Henry!" Emma yelled back. "Give us a minute"

This time Regina burst out laughing. Emma turned red, realizing what she had just said. The brunette clasped her hands behind Emma's head, arms stretched. She was looking at her with a loving, happy smile, and the blonde felt her heart melt. Was there anything in the world more beautiful than that infuriating, sarcastic, condescending, overly complicated woman starring back at her?

"Thank you," the brunette said, Emma still heavily leaning on her.

"I did it for myself. I couldn't stand hiding anymore."

"I know, and you were right to wait for the moment that felt right to you. But thank you anyway."

Emma smiled and let Regina drop a chaste kiss on her lips.

"We need to get inside or your son might start eating the furniture," Emma said, not quite managing to move.

It was Regina who leaded her back inside. Holding her hand.


	15. Lovers and Children

**Thank you so much guys! The reviews for the last chapter lifted my heart. I'm glad you are all enjoying this. Happy reading and never forget Emma's words of wisdom : "Shots?"**

**(Guest who made those remarks about the spelling: thanks for your help. I should have asked for a Beta reader but I didn't, and the story is almost done now so...)**

Chapter 15

Lovers and Children

.

They didn't say anything to Henry that evening, neither did they bother looking at their phones. Regina had more or less (well more than less) cast a spell on Emma's cell so that it wouldn't ring and all the messages would wait until morning to appear. The only thing that could ruin there perfect evening was the arrival of an angry couple of worried parents. But they never showed up.

Was it that Snow and Charming were too much in shock? That they were angry? She didn't know and didn't care. This night was theirs.

As Emma said good night to Henry, Regina cast a spell on her bed room. There was no way this wasn't happening tonight.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, walking up to her.

"Saying thank you," Regina answered, pulling Emma closer by her belt and bringing her hungry smile a centimeter away from the blondee's lips.

"No way. Henry is like, right here."

"Well it's a good thing I enchanted the room then," Regina replied, but the second half of her sentence never reached Emma's ears as she took two steps back into her room.

The Muffling Spell very useless variant of a Containment Spell. Well, very useless until you needed it.

Regina saw Emma hesitating. She slowly took of her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt, leaving it hang open in front of her. Then she zipped her skirt of and Emma came rushing into the room, crashing her lips on hers, grabbing her fiercely by the ass. They had both been burning all evening, this was their moment.

Emma closed the door and locked it. The next thing Regina knew, she was lifted from the floor, brought a head higher than the blondee. Emma loved doing that, kissing her from underneath, as Regina's hair was falling on the sheriff's face. The former queen thought it was the sweetest thing on earth, and the display of raw strength always turned her on.

"Say it," Regina whispered.

"My Queen. Mine."

"Yes," Regina answered, not having expected the second part of that statement. "Yours."

Emma then threw her on the bed, not making it very delicate but matrices absorbed the shock. In the past few mouths, it had seen a lot worth than that. The blondee joined her on the bed, putting herself on top and kissing her deeply. Regina felt the warmth of Emma's muscle in her mouth and garbed the woman's breasts, making her moan deliciously.

"Clothes,"Regina complained. "Take your clothes of."

"Make me," Emma teased back.

Magic had it's use in bed, especially when Regina wanted something, like pushing Emma flat on her back an rolling on top of her. The blondee just chuckled, raising one leg for her thigh to collide with Regina's butt. They were still kissing as the brunette slipped her hand underneath Emma's T-Shirt. Her skin was warm and soft, and Regina scratched it all the way down to Emma's jeans. The blondee moaned, a little lower than she usually did when Regina inflicted her bit of pain.

The former queen realized that this wasn't her night. She wanted it to be Emma's, entirely. She bloke the kiss and pulled away a little, just enough to look at the woman in the eyes.

"This is your night. What do you want?"

Emma mechanically tangled her hands in the dark hair and said "I just wan..." but she did not finish that sentence.

"Tell me," Regina encouraged.

Emma sat up a little, pushing herself on her elbows. There was something strange the the gesture, as if she blondee was uncomfortable with what she was going to ask.

"I... I want the Evil Queen."

"Wh... What?"

"I mean I want _you _but... I kind of... I mean you're hot when..."

Regina stopped the babbling by kissing her lover. Did she feel strong enough to let a little bit of her evil self out? The idea of fucking Emma the way her old self would have suddenly made her blood turn to fire.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"I told you, this is your night. But if at any moment you want me to stop..."

"I know," Emma interrupted her, dropping a kiss on her lips. "I just say stop."

Regina smiled, touched. A cloud of purple smoke appeared and she emerged in her red slender dress, her long black hair pulled in her back. Her eyes met Emma's and she read only lust. The blondee jerked forward to catch her lips but the Queen pulled away, pushing the blondee flat on the bed. Long tongues of fabric appeared on each side of the bed, getting hold of Emma's wrists and pulling them above her head.

"Wait. No."

Regina froze. What had she done wrong? She immediately cut Emma loose and the blondee sat up once more. Regina was somewhere near internal panic.

"That's not what I meant," Emma said before putting her hands on each sine of the brunette's face. "I want to make love to you. To both of you. Even if that sounds totally schizophrenic."

"Why would you want to make love to the woman that ruined your life?"

"Because she said something so smart one day. She said that she didn't regret anything because all the mistake she had made and all the heart aches had led her to Henry. I'm not _that_ over it yet, but I'm heading there."

Regina smiled and kissed the blondee.

"I love you," she whispered, feeling her heart beat faster and harder in her tight chest. "And you don't have to answer that."

"I love you too," Emma whispered back.

Their lips crashed on one another, body colliding, heat suddenly building to an inferno. Regina felt Emma's hands on her ass and pushed her back against the bed. The blondee ran her fingers through her lover's hair, deepening the kiss. Regina hesitated with what to do with her dress. It was frustratingly preventing her from feeling Emma but the blondee had asked for the Evil Queen. Without the costume, she really wasn't much of that anymore.

Emma's hand ran up her leg under the fabric and garbed her ass firefly.

"You're so hot in that thing," she moaned against Regina's mouth.

The brunette had her answer, and she knew what to do next. If Emma wanted to see her int hat dress, she needed to get away from her lips. Her mouth went down her lover's throat, licking her collar bone and the skin between her breast before drawing circles around her belly button.

Regina went down between Emma legs, bringing her mouth very close to her sex. And then stopped.

"Come on Regina! I need you there."

The brunette smiled, blew on her lover's sex before giving it a long lick. Regina started sucking and licking her lover's pearl, delighted by the sounds the blondee woman was making. She bit her gently, pulled on her lips, circled her clit as fast as she could. Emma was getting wetter and wetter, arching back into the bed and begging for more.

Regina knew she could do this for a very long time without Emma ever falling over the edge. Without proper penetration, her lover would hardly ever climax, but that also meant the former queen could torture her like that for several very long minutes.

The brunette slipped her tongue inside her lovers, making her groan loud. That was the worst for Emma, like being on the verge of coming but never being able to.

"Fuck it Regina! Just do it!"

Emma was pushing her forward, aching back on the bed and her hand was pulling Regina closer to her. But the brunette stopped. She pulled back, making sure Emma couldn't close her thighs and get any form of release. She came up to face her lover, enjoying her heavy breathing and the teeth marks on neck.

"Now, now dear. What's the rush? We have all night long."

Regina kissed her lover passionately; spreading her own legs so that one of Emma thighs was between hers. Not letting go of her lover's mouth, she stated rubbing herself against Emma's leg, covering her with her juice. The blondee arched back to make her clit collide with Regina's thigh. They soon found there rhythm and moans filled the bed room.

Regina felt the tension growing between her legs. She bit down the blondee's neck before accelerating the rhythm. Emma moving underneath her, their breasts colliding and there nipples teasing one another through silk of her dress... Fuck she loved that! The brunette was already so aroused that it didn't take long for her to fell her climax starting to build and pull on her walls.

"Fold your leg." Regina ordered, craving for more touch. "Yes like that don't move. Oh yes!"

"Regina fuck me!"

"Is it me you're talking to?"

"You're evil! My Queen. Fuck me!"

Regina slipped a hand between her thigh and Emma's sex. She roughly thrusted into her. The blondee let out a scream. Her legs were rock hard, making them even better for Regina to ride. The brunette synchronized there rhythm, pulling back and thrusting forth at the same time for both of them. Emma grabbed her lover's hair and scratched her back with her other hand. The pain sent waves of pleasure in Regina's body and she stated slamming her hand into her lover's pussy.

She was so fucking close!

"'Gina... I'm gonna come!"

"I'm coming too, love! I'm gonna come all over you."

"Oh fuck yes! Make me come... Regina!"

But her scream was muffled as Regina climaxed, kissing her hard and groaning her release in her mouth. Emma came all around her lover's fingers, her body shaking and arching in bliss. The brunette kept moving as they both rode their climax until the end and then collapsed next to her lover.

Emma rolled on her side and wrapped her arm around Regina's waist, nuzzling in her breast.

"Humm..." the blondee groaned unhappily. "The dress is sexy but it needs to go. Now."

Regina chuckled and gladly made her red outfit disappear. It didn't take long for Emma to push her on her back an climb on top of her. The blondee kissed her sweetly, one hand playing with Regina's unusually long hair.

"I want to do it again," the blondee said with a childish tone.

"Already?" Regina teased.

"Not my fault, my girlfriend is hot. And you said it was my night."

"Well... If I don't have a choice."

Regina lazily wrapped her arms behind her lover's neck as the slow sloppy kisses gently warmed her blood.

"You really don't, your Majesty."

Next morning, Regina was in the kitchen when she felt two hands wrapped around her ways.

"Good morning," she said and Emma kissed her cheek.

"Morning... I get pancakes?"

"Don't flatter yourself. It's for Henry."

"I can't even have one...?"

Emma slipped her hand under Regina's silk pijama t-shirt, kissing the crook of her neck. Regina smiled, feeling her stomach twist and her blood heat.

"Hey! Gross!"

Emma stopped, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and settling her head on her shoulder.

"Sorry kid... Did you sleep well?"

"Yea. You two?"

"Nice and cozy..." Regina answered and she felt Emma pinch her hip to tell her to stop.

As they were all settling for breakfast Henry spoke again, sounding a little anxious.

"Grand Ma called me last night. Twice. I was already in bed so my phone was off. Is she ok?"

Emma looked at Regina before leaving the table to find her own cell phone. They had pushed back that moment as long as they could, and Regina felt like magically deleting all the messages the blondee might have received, but it was time to face the elephant in the room.

"She called me too..." Emma stated.

"Is she fine? Is there a problem with Neal?"

"No I think..."

Emma looked a little lost for words. She was running her hand through her hair, reading the text messages on her phone with a look of hurt.

"Henry, the problem might be me," Regina offered. "I don't think your grand mother approves of me and Emma being together."

"Why not? Because you tried to kill her? I was like ages ago!"

"She might no have forgotten that easily, kid."

"But it's not fair."

"Henry, look at me," Regina said, deciding that the boy didn't need to feel like this was Snow's fault.

His family was enough of a mess already.

"Your grand mother is only worried for her daughter. If it were you, I would be too. She is just trying to look out for her."

"Yea but..."

"I'll talk to her this afternoon, kid. I'm sure she'll come around."

But Emma didn't sound convinced at all. Actually, she sounded sad, and in pain.


	16. Prejudice and Misunderstandings

**Hey Hey Hey lovelies! New day, new chapter. Read, enjoy, and sorry if you are Snow White fans. (*Spoiler* she is not in her best day here...)**

**Have a lovely reading, and thank you for your kind support.**

Chapter 16

Prejudice and Misunderstandings

.

Emma was sitting in her car in front of her parents house. She hadn't been there for long and she knew she wouldn't be able to delay for more that a few minutes. Her parents had to have seen her arrive. They would come out if she didn't bring the conversation to them. And that was something she didn't want to be done in public.

She slammed to door to her bug and walked to the front door, heart beating hard, legs feeling like cotton. Her parents hadn't slit Regina's throat it her sleep, and non of their message had been mean or angry. They had just repeatedly called her to talk. Maybe it would go fine.

The door opened even before she knocked, revealing a very anxious looking Snow White.

"Hey..." she said, letting Emma in without really greeting her.

"Emma are you all right?" David asked as he crossed the room before pulling her into a hug.

"Of course. I'm fine."

"We were worried. What... What happened?" her father asked, looking genuinely concerned for her safety.

"Well, Regina and I have decided to... date. Basically."

"You two are together? Like a couple?" Snow asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"Yes, we are."

Snow's mouth dropped and she turned her head away, taking a few steps towards the kitchen.

"I told her about what you did at Granny's but Snow was certain there was an explanation."

Emma just shrugged, not really knowing what to say. So that's what her parents had been doing all night, laying denial. Like she hadn't made herself clear enough by kissing her girlfriend in the middle of the town's most busy place.

"Emma, are you sure this isn't some kind of trick she is playing on you?" David asked.

"What?!"

"She is the Evil Queen, Emma. I know she changed but she still tried to kill us. To kill you. This could be a trap."

"You think she would sleep with me to try to kill me? Well she had the occasion to do that, a hundred times now, and she didn't!"

Snow made a pitiful noise and Emma felt like slapping her. She felt scared ans sad and the more her parents were pushing her, the more she understood why Regina used anger as her hiding place. It felt safer than being vulnerable like that. She had known this would be hard, but she had not expected to feel so rejected. Couldn't they just be happy for her?!

"Maybe she has a bigger agenda. I don't know what this is all about but you need to be careful," her father insisted.

"And have you thought for a second than maybe this was about her LOVING me?!"

"Emma I..."

"No. You don't get to talk. I came here to explain to you why I hadn't talk to you about this. That I had been afraid for weeks to tell you because I was afraid to be rejected. Because I was afraid that you would look at me like a monster. Like you have done before! And you're just telling me that you can't believe someone would love me?"

Emma was so angry that is physically hurt. She didn't want to be that emotional but she felt like a mess. Like a burning inferno of a mess.

"That's not what I said."

"It's just that we never thought this could happen to one of us. To you," Snow interrupted.

If her father looked worried, her mother looked in pain. Like Emma had done something horrible that made her feel miserable. Like she had failed horribly.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"This... it doesn't happen to people like us. To princes and princesses. We are the good guys. We marry, have children and live happily ever after. We don't act like that."

For some reason, that calm her down. She wasn't angry anymore, just disgusted.

"Good guys can't be gay. That what are you telling me?"

"It doesn't happen Emma," her mother said mater-of-factually. "We should never have sent you through that wardrobe; something happened to you and... Maybe we could fix this. Maybe..."

"Shut up!" Emma barked at her.

"Emma that's not what she meant," David tried to interfered but Emma had had enough.

"No it's exactly what she meant. I'm in love with Regina and if you can't be happy for me well go to hell! I spent 28 years without parents, I can spend the next 28 without you."

"Emma wait!"

David had grabbed her by the arm as she was heading to the door. Emma snatched her elbow away, slamming the front door behind her and rushing to her car. As she turned at the end of the street, she heard her father calling her. But she couldn't care less. She hated him. And she hated her. All of them could go to hell.

She had never needed parents before that. She was just an orphan once more.

She spent the better part of that morning, angrily walking around town, doing her job and staying very far from the sheriff station. The problem with working with her father was that she could not avoid him for very long. So, when noon arrived, she decided to get back to the sheriff station and ignore the hell out of David.

Except it was Hook she found in her office.

"Hey love..."

"Hey... What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm glad to see you too," the pirate humored but Emma wasn't in the mood.

"What is it Killian?"

"I got you a portal. For your Arendelle friends."

"What?"

"I asked the crocodile and he manage to find a door, leading back to their realm. He was reluctant at first but when I mentioned is wife, he agreed to help."

"That's... great. Where is the door? Did you tell Elsa, Kristoff and Anna?"

Emma was both relived and disappointed. At least that news would fill the rest of her day and give her an excuse to avoid her parents but at the same time... So soon? And right at the moment when she felt like crying her way to Elsa's shoulder? The blonde would understand, she had gone through similar things with her own parents. She really didn't want her to leave now.

The selfishness of her own thoughts hardly bothered her. She was too wrapped in her own problems.

It was Hook who pulled her out of it. The man took a step forward, his attitude changing lightly but enough for Emma to notice. She knew him well enough by now.

"I've hear quite a tale this morning. About you and Regina."

"Don't even start. Not in the mood. Thank you for the door, now please show me where it is."

"Wow, hold on love. Don't you think we should at least talk about this?"

"No. We broke up. Well I broke up. And now I do whatever I want with my love life."

"And now you're dating a woman. Don't I have reason to be concerned?"

That was it. She was fucking over this crap.

"Fine! She fucks better than you."

Emma had spat the last words like venom. She knew she was over reacting but she just couldn't give a damn that she was truly hurting him their. This wasn't about him. For once, this was about her. Her not having to deal with other people's problems but hers. If Hook wanted to see it as a personal offense, well fine. She was in no mood to fix him. If her father wanted to see Regina as a monster, well fine! She was in no mood to reassure him. If she mother wanted to see it a some kind of affliction, well FINE! She was in no FUCKING mood to teach her about bring a good mom!

This was her love life. She would not be the Savior here!

As she was getting in her car, ready to drive to Gold to get the information she needed, her cell phone rang. Mechanically she opened it and found that it was Regina calling. She picked up, speaking quickly before Regina had time to say anything.

"Call you back in 2 seconds."

Emma hung up and drove away, desperate to get away from the sheriff station and Hook, who would probably soon come out of it. After less that two minutes driving, just enough to put some distance between her and the pirate, Emma stooped her car and called back.

"Hey, what is it?"

"I know you're working right now but come back home. It won't take long I promise."

"Now is really not a good moment."

"There is something you need to hear. And no it can not be done on the phone. Please, Emma. Come back."

Emma sighted, feeling exhausted, tears pearling at the corner of her eyes.

"Fine. I'll be there in 5."

She didn't wait for and answer and hung up. Driving to Regina, her mind raced back to Gold and the Arendelle problem. She didn't want Elsa to leave. She didn't even want Anne to leave. And she felt guilty every second she spent doing something else beside getting them back home.

Emma almost raced to the front door, using her own set of keys to get in. Regina appeared in the corridor, looking amazingly simple and safe in the middle of all this chaos.

"What is it?" Emma said, more aggressively than she had intended.

"I guess the talk with your parents didn't go so well," Regina said kindly.

"Not really no."

There was a second of awkward silence before Regina pulled her into a hug. It was rare for the brunette to initiate physical contact other than sexual one, and Emma hugged her back stiffly.

"I need to get back. Gold might have found a way back to Arendelle. I need to warn Elsa and the other and..."

"They can wait five more minutes," Regina interrupted, petting her hair.

Emma finally gave up and melted into the embrace, setting her forehead on Regina's shoulder. The hug lasted for several long minutes, Emma being grateful for every second. When she pulled back, she wasn't feeling angry anymore. Just sad and in pain. She found Regina's eyes and the brunette smiled to comfort her. Emma dropped a kiss on her lips before realizing Regina was looking above her shoulder. The blondee turned around and found her father, standing a few meters away, in the living room.

"Listen to what he has to say," Regina told her.

"Is this why I'm here?"

"Yes," her father answered, taking a few steps forward to join the women in the corridor. "I'm sorry for what happened this morning Emma. I didn't want you to feel rejected or hurt. And you were right, I was being unfair. So I came here to talk to Regina."

"And eventually cut my head of if I proved to be a monster," Regina interrupted with an amused tone, like there was some kind of joke that Emma didn't know about.

"I'm a father. I'm sure you can understand," David answered and Regina nodded in agreement.

"That doesn't make anything better. Not after what you said."

"Hey, you are being unfair here. All I said was that I had a problem with your new girlfriend being the Evil Queen. Not with the fact that she was a woman."

"Don't call her like that," Emma snapped back.

She wanted him to leave. Now. This was her heaven, her place, for her and her family. The real one. David had no place here.

"Emma I called you because I think you should listen to what you father has to say," Regina intervened, walking to place herself in front of the blondee. "Had it been Henry getting in a relationship I though was dangerous for him, I would bee just as worried as you father is. And probably twice as vocal about it. Yet your father came to try and understand. Hear him out."

Emma couldn't really resist to that, especially if Regina was on his side. Yet she didn't want to listen or hear. She crossed her arms on her chest, putting her poker face on and starring at her father. If he had something to say he would say it and leave.

"I came here to see what Regina's intentions were," David started, looking a little uncomfortable with Emma's attitude. "And she was pretty convincing. I'm not saying I approve of this... But I have to problem with you being gay."

Gosh the word felt awkward to the ear!

"It's not what I had expected or hoped for you, but there is nothing wrong with that. It doesn't make a difference. Honestly, I would have been very happy for you if it was been Belle or Ruby. It's just..."

"I tried to kill you," Regina offered.

"Repeatedly," David agreed.

There was a long and heavy silence where Emma tried to sort through her emotions. But one prevailed without any contest. Relief.

Emma took a few step forward and found herself in her father's arms. She held him tight, feeling the tears rolling onto his shirt and his hand keeping her close. She felt absolutely horrid and good at the same time.

"I'm sorry for what your mother said. You do not need to change anything. I made that mistake once. I'll never make it again."

Emma just nodded. She couldn't get herself to totally let go, to pour out her burning feelings and pains. Her father had hurt her, badly, even if it was unintentionally. She didn't want to be vulnerable again. Not when it was still hurting to much.

Instead, she changes subject.

"Gold might have a portal to Arendelle," she said, pulling back and wiping the traces of tears on her cheeks.

"Then we need to go see if it works," her father answered kindly before dropping a kiss on her forehead.

Emma nodded and turned to Regina. The brunette smiled and wrapped her arms around the blondee for a quick comfort hug.

"Be careful with Gold. He can not be trusted."

"I know," Emma answered, letting go of her lover.

"Then maybe you should come with us."

Both women turned to David. Emma was genuinely surprised by that active decision to give Regina her chance. As always, the former queen pulled herself together faster that she did.

"Sure. Let me get my coat."

Emma turned to her father and she smiled a thank you.


	17. Farewell and Never Ever After

Chapter 17

Farewell and Never Ever After

.

Next thing they knew, they were all standing in front of a door painted in blue and ornamented with golden crocus. The three Arendelle's royals were categorical, this was the symbol from their land. Regina slowly walked around the door, touching it carefully. Emma and Charming were here too, following her with their eyes, waiting for her verdict.

"It's a portal," Regina finally said. "But I can not tell you where it leads."

"It has to be Arendelle! Look at the crocus it has to be!" Anna answered, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

Regina had grown quite found of her and having the red head leave was paining her a little. She could see Emma going through the same struggle. The blonde was trying to contain her pain. So well so that some less perceptive queen might have missed it. But Elsa didn't. She pulled Emma into a long and whispering hug. The two women held each other in the middle of the crown, yet totally isolated from it.

Regina felt a spark of jealousy but nothing more than that. Especially as Anna bloomed out of the floor in front of her and threw her arms around her neck.

"Good bye," the red head said and Regina felt her heart melt.

"Good bye."

"Take care of my sister," Anna added, pulling back to look at her in the eyes.

"Elsa is going back with you..."

"I meant my other sister."

The two of them took a pick at the teary eyed blondes. So that's what Emma was losing today. Two sisters. As if family hadn't been enough of a problem lately.

Regina turned back to Anna.

"I will. And congratulations on your soon to be weeding."

"Well, we still have to conquer a kingdom before that but we'll get there. Thanks."

Anna dropped a kiss on Regina's cheek before making her way back to her fiance and her sister.

"Please tell Snow that we are grateful for her hospitality," Elsa said and Regina saw Emma tense a little. "I will miss you all."

A few more goodbyes were exchanged and the three Arendelles walked throw the portal and disappeared. The room felt oddly cold without them. David, Emma and Regina stayed there for a moment, sucked into a feeling of emptiness, before walking out of the strange mention. As they reached to porch, a car stopped in front of the garden gate. Henry jumped out of it. Followed by Snow.

The tension that created was so dense it was surprising the air didn't start to crack like an old book.

"They are already gone," David said. "They wanted to get back as soon as possible. They all thank us and send their love."

"But I wanted to say goodbye to Anna!" Henry complained.

"Sorry kid. The reconquering of their kingdom was sort of an urgent thing."

There was an awkward silence. Oddly, Snow wasn't looking at her at all. For some reason, the woman didn't seem to think Regina was the problem. She was blaming all of it on Emma's sexuality. Which was probably even more painful for the blonde.

"Henry, do you want to show your horse to Emma?" Regina said, offering her lover an escape.

"Sure!" Henry turned to Emma for approval but the blonde shook her head.

"I have things to finish here. I'll join you later."

The two women exchanged a long look. Regina didn't want Emma to have to face this alone, again, and so soon. But the blonde nodded reassuringly. Something Elsa had said seemed to have given her strength.

"David can you go show Henry the portal?"

That took everyone by surprise. Henry almost objected but the smart kid seemed to pick up that something was over his head. He looked at Regina for guidance and the brunette smiled at him.

"Please Henry" Regina said. "I'll explain it to you later."

"You keep saying that!"

"And I keep doing it."

"Come on Henry, let's give the ladies some space."

David pulled the kid away and soon the three women were left alone.

"Emma I don't think Regina needs to be part of this conversation," Snow pointed.

"Yes she does. And this won't be a conversation, as I think you made yourself clear enough this morning.

"I don't think I did Emma, because you don't understand what you are doing to yourself taking that path. How much more complicated you life will be. How this can not bring happiness for people like us."

"Ok stop! I don't want to hear it. You disapprove, fine. But I will not change who I am just because you don't like it. Just because that's not what you expected of me. Who ever I chose to be with is my decision and I will not hear any comments on the gender of that person."

"You have no idea what you are..."

"You"re right I have no idea. But this is what I want and if you don't agree with it, keep it to yourself. I get that you want me to have my best chance, but this is the chance I want for myself."

The battle was taking place on so many levels Regina decided to just watch in silence. She could see Emma fighting of her fears, fighting of her need for approval, fighting of her mother's opinion of her, fighting of her sadness. Regina was impressed by how fast Emma had accepted this situation. Or maybe it was what she had anticipated. Maybe she had been preparing herself for that kind of rejection all along. Either was, Regina was happy. For herself, for her lover and for Henry.

Snow hadn't answered yet. She was fighting her own battle in her head. After a moment she straighten herself up, softened her voice and said "Fine. If that's what you want. But you're right, I don't approve. And when you come back to your senses, I'll be right here."

"Kay..."

There was so much pain and sadness in that one sound that Regina felt both like hugging Emma and punching Snow in the face. She got time to do none, as Emma passed by her mother and walked straight to her yellow bug. Regina ran after her getting in the passenger sit. She didn't know what to say, so she took one of Emma's hand in her own, slipping her fingers between the blonde's palm and the steering wheel. Emma squeezed back, holding on to her in silence.

How had they end up at Granny's drinking their fifth shot? Regina was pretty sure it had been Emma's idea but she was in such a weird state of mind that she would not have bet on it. She was both grieving and celebrating at the same time. 48 hours had been enough for Emma to go from hiding in the closet to openly drinking at a bar, clearly flirting with her. And Red was being the best bar tender you could ask for. Smiling and joking with them, making sure they where both comfortable and keeping everyone around them quiet by the simple acceptance of their relationship.

The she-wolf even drove them back when the night was over., making sure both of the reached the front door. They weren't nearly drunk enough to fall in the middle of the garden but it was nice to be taken care of. And Regina was pretty sure the wolf was checking if Emma wasn't locked in the basement, surviving on bred and water until her next public appearance.

The two women then climbed upstairs and crashed on the bed, more out of exhaustion than alcohol. They almost immediately feel into a deep fuzzy sleep.

So when Henry crashed in the room at half past ten the next morning Regina felt like the moon had just fallen of the sky straight onto her bed room.

"It's almost noon! Wake up, I found something."

Emma just grumbled and pulled the cover over her head.

"Henry, let us sleep. We went to bed late..." Regina developed.

"But it's important! It's about operation Mongoose!"

"What is it...?"

"I think I found him! I think I know who the author is!"

About an hour later and after a life saving shower, the two women where following Henry through the corridors of the strange mention where the portal had appeared.

"Yesterday I missed it but I knew there was something weird here so I came back this morning. After Grand Pa drop me of I went through all the rooms an I found this."

"The end of a corridor..." Regina observed, unimpressed.

"With scraping mark on the floor..." Emma added, kneeling down.

"Look," Henry smirked before pulling on a lamp and making the wall magically turn on itself, reviling a hidden room.

Mesmerized, the two women went in. The room was a big library with high shelves covered in books and a empty desk.

"Nice job kid."

"That's not all of it. Look."

Henry pulled out one of the books and gave it to Regina.

"It looks exactly like your book..." Regina said before opening the volume.

"Except it's blank. They all are."

"So the owner of that mention..."

"Has to be the author."

"You found him," Emma said, hugging her son. "You did it kid!"

"Congratulation..." Regina said but she felt oddly unaffected.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Henry asked.

"Yes I am. And I think that's why I don't care as much as I use to."

"I don't get it."

Looking at the book in her hands, Regina was struggling to find her words. She had not expected to feel like this. So... all right.

"I don't think I really care anymore. I don't want anyone writing me a happy ending. To create me a soul mate with whom I would be destined to be. I don't need anyone changing my past. I..."

Regina looked up to Emma and Henry. The boy seemed a little lost but Emma was smiling at her. The blond understood. In a way, she was feeling the same. No more titles dictating their lives. No more destiny or grand plan from above. The author was as real as they where. He was just a man. And non of them cared much how he would write them. Villain, Savior, mistake, destiny, he could make up what ever he wanted.

Regina closed the book.

"I don't think I want a happy ending anymore..."

"What?!"

"I don't think anyone can live happily ever after. It just doesn't work that way. I want to try being happy _now_."

"That sounds like a plan," Emma said.

"We could call it operation Swan Queen. As you guys ruined my secret code name."

"That sound's just right," Regina answered, leaning forward to capture Emma's lips. "Operation Swan Queen it is."

The End

**That it guys! Thank you so much for your support. You really made it all worth while for me. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Do tell me what you though of it and keep the ship sailing!**

**On a side note... What if the author is Walt Disney...? **


End file.
